Blood Lust
by umi amano
Summary: ….There is no doubt whatsoever. She is the one. She will be my sacred maiden, whatever happens…. “You have no idea how much you make me want you with only that on, Risa Harada…” Satoshi X Risa
1. The Sacred Maiden

For some reason, I'm really on a roll right now and I feel like I can write dozens of one shots for all of my readers. I have been reading the reviews given to my past works and they've inspired me to write some more so I hope you'll all support my stories. But this one will not be a one shot, though I don't think it'll be a long one. This time, it's a DN Angel fanfic, starring my favorite couple from it, Satoshi Hiwatari and Risa Harada. I hope you guys enjoy! It is an AU, by the way, and I might have read a fanfic somewhat like this before. In that case, however, this fic will be an improved version, if I may say so myself.

**BLOOD LUST**

**CHAPTER 1: THE SACRED MAIDEN**

Harada Residence, Risa's Room…

From inside the shower, steam can be seen. The rushing of cold water can be heard, apart from the sweet humming coming from within the booth. A young woman of sixteen was taking an evening bath. From outside, however, she had no idea that a pair of icy blue eyes were busily memorizing her every curve.

…_.There is no doubt whatsoever. She is the one. She will be my sacred maiden, whatever happens…._

Soon, the shower was turned off. The girl inside stepped out of it, pulling a red towel towards her. She wiped the water off her hair and her body, and wrapped the towel around her body. She then went out of the private bathroom. She turned around slightly to close the door of the bathroom when suddenly….

"You have no idea how much you make me want you with only that on, Risa Harada…"

Risa was startled. She quickly turned around, only to see a boy the same age as her right in front of her, smirking at her. He had fine silver blue hair, which gleamed under her room's lighting, cold blue eyes, and pale white skin. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt which clung to his lean muscular frame, above a pair of black pants and black shoes.

Risa blushed at the sight of the Adonis in front of her. Yeah, he's cute. In fact, he's HOT. Thing is, she doesn't know him. And why the hell was he inside her room in the first place!?

The young man pinned Risa against her bathroom door. Risa stared at his eyes. Now, she was scared. Something didn't feel right.

"W-Who the hell are you? W-What are you doing here, in my room?"

The young man inched closer to her ear. His hot breath hit her ear, and so goose bumps appeared at the nape of her neck. He held her hands firmly, rubbing them slowly. He then started to rub upwards, until his hands reached her shoulders. Risa closed her eyes.

_Why am I enjoying this complete stranger's assault on my privacy?_

The young man started to lower his head towards Risa's neck, rendering her even more goose bumps. Risa enjoyed what was transpiring but she knew it wasn't right at all. She lightly pushed the young man away. He noticed this, and so he looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Go away, or I will scream."

"And what will your screaming do?"

"My butler will come here and he will call the authorities and you will be sent to jail for entering a girl's room without her permission."

He smirked.

"My dear, do you think you will get rid of me that easily?"

"You're starting to piss me off. Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?!"

"Keep it down or I'll kill you."

This shut Risa up. She stared at her captor, fear evident in her face. The guy's expression quickly turned from playful to ruthless.

_W-What is he saying? Who does he think he is? B-But…why am I scared of him?_

"What do you want from me?" Risa said that as calmly as she could, although her voice shook a little. The young man noticed this.

"You are to become my sacred maiden."

"Sacred maiden? What are you talking about?"

"I am a vampire. I live among humans and so, I need to go through certain human…procedures in order for me to blend in. That is why teenage vampires need sacred maidens. These sacred maidens will help them control their inner demons, and are destined to stay with them forever as their partners..."

Wait, rewind and freeze!

Risa wasn't able to completely comprehend what the young man said. Her mind wasn't able to fully understand the weight of what he said. She was lost in her own reverie when suddenly, the young man crushed his lips against her violently, sealing the space between them with a wild and hard kiss. He wrapped his strong arms around her womanly frame, rubbing her back sensuously. Risa moaned in his kiss and the young man smirked. She attempted to pull away but the young man just pulled her closer to him, kissing her more.

_What is this guy doing to me? But, why does it feel so so good?_

Risa started responding to his kiss. She refused to admit the fact that she enjoyed his kiss very much. She wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing his hair in the process. The young man groaned in his kiss. Lust was coursing all throughout the young man's body and so he broke the kiss. Risa growled with frustration. Upon hearing this, the young man smirked.

"Patience, my sweet, I will give you what you want. But now's not the time…"

Risa's eyes widened when the young man bit her neck. She felt heat traveling all over her body, his fangs digging through her smooth skin. Risa let out a broken scream. When the young man pulled away, a black mark can be seen on Risa's neck. It was a pentagram, and it was made of clotted blood. Risa stared at the young man.

"Who are you?"

"In due time, my sacred maiden. I will be back for you."

At that, a strong gust of wind entered Risa's room. She covered her eyes. When the wind disappeared, the young man wasn't there any more. Risa fell on her knees. She touched the still hot mark on her neck, tracing it with her fingers.

_What…What have I done?_

That was the end of chapter 1. I hope you like it so far. I'll see you in chapter 2!


	2. Risa's Supposed Fiance

I won't make you guys wait long for the upcoming chapters as I myself am psyched to write this story. And I'm not the kind of author who waits for reviews to finish something. I always finish what I've started, so here's chapter 2!

**CHAPTER 2: RISA'S SUPPOSED FIANCE**

The next day…

Since it was autumn, the morning was very cold, and dried leaves were flying everywhere. From outside the Azumano tram service, Risa could see the warm hues of autumn flying and lying on the ground. She was on her way to school but she was not her usual cheery self.

Soon, she stepped out of the Azumano tram. She faced the bustling Azumano town with tired eyes. She sighed.

_I just woke up and yet I still feel so drained. What is happening to me? _

At that, Risa walked slowly towards Azumano High School.

After Some Time, Azumano High School…

Azumano High School was very much like Azumano Middle School. The only difference was that the campus was larger and the place seemed older. The morning bell was about to be rung and so everyone started to sit on their assigned desks.

Even before this, Risa was already sitting on her desk. She had a real tired look on her face. Her friends seemed to have noticed this, and so they approached her.

"What's up, Harada-imoto? You look bummed", came the slightly teasing tone of Takeshi Saehara. Takeshi sat on top of the desk next to Risa's. Meanwhile, Risa's sister, Riku, and her boyfriend of two years, Daisuke, stood in front of Risa's desk.

"You've been like that since this morning, Risa. Is something the matter?", came Riku's concerned tone. She looked at her twin, worry etched all over her face.

Risa forced a weak smile. "It's nothing, Riku, I think I'm just really tired. I slept…err…late last night.."

"And why?"

"Err….umm, you see, I was…"

Riku gasped.

"You were playing with those tarot cards again, weren't you!?"

"!!! YES! That's it! Haha!"

"I told you not to touch those again! It's not good for the mind, Risa, believing in such crap."

"Still, it's fun."

"Why don't you just let Risa do whatever she wants, Riku?", came the suggestive tone of Daisuke, and from that, he earned a glare from Riku. He flinched, and decided then and there to just shut up.

The morning bell rang and everyone went to their seats. The door opened and their class adviser, Ms. Toriumi, entered. She stood in front of everyone, behind the teacher's desk.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Ohayou, sensei!"

"Alright, before today's class officially starts, I am pleased to introduce to you a new student."

Murmurs started to erupt. Risa couldn't care less. She wasn't feeling good.

"A new student? At this time of the year?"

"Isn't it a bit too late? I mean, the midterms are about to come up. He or she will have missed a lot of lessons already."

"Now, now, silence." At that, everyone looked at Ms. Toriumi, who continued to talk.

"Our new student, I believe, will not have any problem coping up with our lessons. He is actually a transfer student from the United States, but he is Japanese. The administration was well aware of the points you raised earlier, but seeing his outstanding transcript, they had not found any reason to refuse him."

"He? A guy?"

"He's THAT smart?"

"Enough already." Ms. Toriumi turned towards the door. You may enter now.

Risa wasn't looking and so she could only hear footsteps. What made her look was the fact that girls were gasping here and there. Her eyes widened upon seeing who this new student was.

The silver-blue haired male stood in front of the whole class. He was wearing a pair of glasses. A stoic look marred his face.

"Everyone, please welcome our new student, Mr. Satoshi Hiwatari."

The girls were the first ones to react.

"Oh my god, he's friggin' hot!"

"He's Japanese? Seriously? I haven't seen a fine man like him since EVER!"

"I so love my country and nationality right now!"

"I want everyone to be nice to him. Help him get used to this school and of course, the culture of his mother country. Hiwatari-kun, please say hi to everyone."

"…It's nice to meet you all."

The girls squealed. Risa was staring at him, still shocked. She felt more tired and weak now.

_What is he doing here?!? Transfer student from the United States my ass!!_

While she was staring at him, Satoshi's eyes met hers, and he smirked. Risa's heart started to jump wildly. Satoshi gave her one of his sexiest smirks ever. Risa blushed.

"So, Hiwatari-kun, let's find a seat for you.." Ms. Toriumi looked around. She saw the vacant seat behind Risa.

"Oh, there, sit behind Harada-san. Harada-san, please raise your hand."

Risa was trembling as she raised her hand. She was looking down, blushing. Satoshi saw this and it made him smirk all the more. He started to move towards his seat, with panther-like grace in his every stride. He soon stopped directly beside Risa's chair. From her peripheral eye view, she saw this, and so she continued to look down.

"I'd be thrilled to watch you every single day, my sacred maiden…"

Risa blushed profusely as Satoshi started to arrange his things behind her. He then sat, a satisfied smirk marring his face. Risa was staggering.

"Alright, onto homeroom…"

Ms. Toriumi started to discuss some stuff with the help of the class representative. Risa wasn't able to concentrate at all. She felt Satoshi's melting gaze and this sent shivers down her nape. She knew he was staring at her and she wasn't comfortable with it.

Satoshi smirked.

_This'll be more amusing than I thought…_

After Some Time…

The lunch bell rang and students started to go out of the classroom. Satoshi continued to sit on his chair as Riku and the others started to approach Risa, who was still sitting.

"Alright, Risa, let's go and get some grub!" Riku cheerfully said.

"N-No, that's alright. I'm not hungry at all." She forced a weak smile.

"What? Are you sure? You won't regain your energy if you don't eat", came Daisuke's worried tone.

"No, I'm alright, Niwa-kun. You go on ahead with Riku. I still need to pass something to Mr. Edogawa. Same spot right?"

"Right. Rooftop. We'll see you there, Risa!". At that, Riku and Daisuke went out. Risa sighed. She really had to make up a white lie to convince Riku. All she wanted right now was to be alone. She felt miserable…and tired. Once again, she touched the mark on her neck. She could feel the burning sensation once again, and it made her dizzy.

_I am so going to die a young, miserable woman…._

Meanwhile, three girls approached Satoshi. They seemed to be flirting with him, as Risa can hear what they are saying.

"Nee, Hiwatari-kun, do you want me to give you a special tour all over campus later?"

"No thanks. I'm good."

"You are so handsome. Are you sure you're a pure Japanese? No foreign blood whatsoever?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Do you have a girlfriend, hot stuff?"

Risa couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and she started to approach the door. She was about to go out when suddenly…

"No, but I do have a fiancée. And she's walking away from me right now."

Risa froze in her tracks. Did she hear it right? Fiancee? Was he referring to her?

The girls looked at Risa, horrified. They were even more surprised when Satoshi stood up and walked towards Risa. He stood behind Risa, his hands inside his pockets, and he bent down to whisper something to her. A blush was once again evident on Risa's face. The whisper was loud enough for the three girls to hear though.

"Isn't that right, _Risa_?"

Risa turned to him, a confused look on her face. Satoshi just smirked. He then whispered something to her, something only she had heard.

"My dear, remember our little agreement. Things could go ugly if you refuse me."

Risa was scared, and so she mustered to form a straight face at the girls. The girls were now glaring daggers at her.

"You're his fiancée?"

"…Yes, any problem?"

The girls were taken aback by what she said. Risa couldn't stand this anymore. Satoshi turned to the girls.

"We'll be having our lunch now. See you all later."

At that, Satoshi pulled Risa outside, holding her hand firmly. Risa had no choice but to comply.

_What on earth did I do to deserve this torture?_

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Alright, so I had fun writing this one. I completely made Satoshi appear like a predator, and I am so happy with the results. I hope you all are too! See you next chapter!


	3. Gratified Host

Without further ado, Chapter 3!

**CHAPTER 3: A GRATIFIED HOST**

Azumano High School, Lunch Break…

Risa was quickly walking, with Satoshi walking normally behind her. She wanted to get away from all of these, at least for a couple of minutes. Then again, her "fiancé" won't quit following her. She wanted to rub him off; then again, she valued her life more than anything. He is still a vampire and she knew he could kill her anytime she pisses him off.

_What an arrogant, fanged jerk…_

"What's the hurry for, my dear? As far as I know, we have one hour for lunch break. You don't need to hurry up."

Risa stopped walking. This is it. She's had enough. She'd much rather die than to put up with any of this nonsense. She so did not ask for this. She asked God for a hot NORMAL guy, but a vampire showed up inside her room. Simply put, everything was so messed up.

Risa turned to Satoshi, an angry look on her face. You could say Satoshi was a little bit surprised to see this.

"I've had enough of this abuse!" Risa said "I didn't ask for any of this! You invaded my privacy last night. Not only that, you invaded my whole life in a matter of minutes! What makes you think you could boss me around, huh? You don't even know me that well!"

Satoshi stared at the beautiful feisty woman in front of her. He knew he had to be apologetic, or at least look like one, but then he couldn't help but ogle her beauty.

_She is more beautiful when she is angry. I should anger her more often._

Risa noticed his silence. He was just staring at her. This angered her more.

"See?! You're not even listening, you stupid jerk! How in the world do you expect me to put up with this kind of behavior!? I am so not a saint and I am not going to put up with this if you don't do your part!"

Wait, what is she saying? She sounded like a girlfriend back there, or even worse, a wife. What does she want to say to him anyway? All she wanted was to tell him to stop rubbing her the wrong way, and her statements ended up as confusing as these. She wouldn't mind keeping him. He's a catch, obviously, despite him being a vampire. Then again, he really needed to work on that attitude of his.

Satoshi was listening to her, even if it looks like he wasn't and with every new statement, his amusement grew. He noticed her last statement, and he noticed the fact that she noticed what she said too. He started to walk towards her.

"I'm sorry for not doing my part. I promise to do my role with utmost diligence from now on. I will be the perfect husband, my dear wife…"

Risa blushed and stared at him. She was ready to get hysteric once again.

"W-What are you saying!? Haven't you been listening to me!?"

"I have been listening. That's why I am ready to make up for my mistakes right here and now…"

He was seducing her; she could so well hear it from his tone. She was being seduced. He is hot, no doubt. But she wanted to insert her point inside that undead brain of his, and she won't allow him to get closer to her until she does just that.

"WAIT!"

Satoshi stopped. Risa had her back flat against the storage room door. He was a couple of steps away from her. He looked at her and patiently waited for what she was going to say.

"You are not allowed to come closer until you fully get what I'm trying to say."

This made Satoshi raise his brow at her. How could she deprive him of her? Now, he was ready to listen attentively so he can get on with his own agenda.

"Simply put, stop being a jerk." Risa calmly said. "I am well aware of the agreement. I do not fully understand what it is but I am not as dense as you think. I know what to do so stop rubbing me off the wrong way. I hate it when I'm being bossed around and you have absolutely no license to do that. Also, I want you to hear me out. When I analyze the situation, I should be the one who's bossing around here. I AM the sacred maiden after all. In other words, I am the princess and you are the knight. I AM the one who will save you from your inner monsters…whatever those may be. Stop harassing me. I am so stressed with English right now and I don't need the same amount of stress coming from you. Are we clear on that?"

Wow. She did it. She said what she wanted to say calmly. She then let out an exasperated sigh.

She expected Satoshi to get angry or to show signs of rudeness but instead, he smirked at her. He stood directly in front of her, his face inches from hers. Risa managed to stare at him without blushing. She used the "I'm-still-angry-at-you" tactic.

"Very well said, my dear. I shall comply with your wishes." He rubbed her right cheek with his hand. "I might as well apologize for my rudeness. I did not mean to make you feel that way. It's just that I cannot help but do those sometimes. I have to be convinced that you are fully mine before I stop doing those. You see, each vampire can only hold on to one sacred maiden, and I'm ready to take my chances on you."

Risa blushed. Satoshi, for the first time in two days, hugged her gently and lovingly. She was pressed against his hard body.

"Thank you for being honest. At least now, I know what I should and what I should not do. I will do everything to make you stay. Maybe threatening you wasn't the best way to do so."

Risa couldn't believe her ears. Was this really the same Satoshi she was with moments ago? The same arrogant bastard who practically bossed her around? Coz now he seemed so gentle and caring. Maybe there was more to him than she thought.

"R-Right, I understand…" came Risa's awkward reply. "I want to ask you something."

Satoshi looked at her and that was enough answer for her to go on.

"Is our relationship that of a host and a parasite?"

For the first time, Satoshi was taken aback. If it wasn't for her innocent look, he would've strangled her for assuming such a thing.

"You have absolutely no idea what you're saying", came his stoic answer. Risa looked at him, an inquiring look on her face. "My sacred maiden isn't a host. Dammit, you're far from that! And I am not a parasite. A parasite takes everything from his host, without any hint of care. I do not intend to consume you. All I require is for you to stay with me and help me eradicate the inner monsters within me before my initiation. I would gladly risk my life to protect you from harm, that much you should know."

All of these he bitterly said. Risa had no idea that her one question would affect him so. It seems like this time, she was the one at fault.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I had no idea."

Satoshi was still looking away. He was upset, she could tell despite the neutral look on his face. And when he did look at her, he surveyed her thoroughly with his gaze. Risa looked down sadly.

"I…I guess I must go now."

Risa was about to walk away when suddenly, Satoshi held her arm and forcibly pushed her back to where she was before. Without so much as a second thought, he locked his lips with hers, kissing her fiercely and passionately. Once again, Risa could feel the sense of need and urgency in his kiss as he explored her mouth thoroughly.

Risa wanted to do this with him. For some reason, this talk made her think more highly of him, and it made her want to fully assume her role as his sacred maiden. Though she still doesn't fully understand what she's supposed to do, she's willing to try. She's willing to take a chance on him too.

Risa kissed him back but she realized that they were still along the second floor corridor. She abruptly broke this kiss. This time, it was Satoshi who growled with discontent. He rested his head under her neck, his arms possessively around her waist. Risa's left hand was rubbing his hair, a handful of it tangled around her slender fingers.

"What's the matter?" Satoshi said in a low, husky tone.

"This is not allowed in school, Satoshi. I'm sorry. We'll get in trouble if any one sees us."

"I can always shut them up…"

"No, you cannot do that."

"…How can you end it so quickly? You're torturing me."

"Patience is a virtue you so need to learn, Satoshi…"

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

Like it? Hate it? See you next chapter!


	4. The Inner Monsters

Things are starting to get interesting as Risa finally managed to accept her fate. Wow, that sounded so cool. Anyways, here's Chapter 4!

**CHAPTER 4: THE INNER MONSTERS**

That afternoon, Satoshi told Risa to go home by herself as he needed to take care of some business. Deciding not to be nosy, Risa followed him.

And so Risa was now lying on her bed, doing her Trigonometry homework. She was wearing a really loose sleeveless pink dress shirt over a pair of white short shorts. Her hair was up in a tight high ponytail. She was having a difficulty solving the fourth problem. She bit the end of her pen as her mind drifted to thoughts other than her homework.

For some reason, she could think of nothing but Satoshi. Her whole mind revolved around him and the things they have done in a span of two days. Twice, they have kissed. Something was billowing from within her. She wanted to see him.

Right now, she was still a little bit confused. Of all girls, why did he choose her? They did not have an encounter prior yesterday night. Did he really choose her or was she juts the first girl he saw upon coming to Azumano?

She couldn't stop thinking of him. She craved his company. As immoral as it may sound, she craved his touch, his gaze, his kiss.

_Crap, now I can't stop thinking about him. I still have homework to do!_

Risa looked back at her homework, but now, she wasn't in the mood to answer the last problem. Satoshi successfully invaded her mind.

"Satoshi…"

"Yes?"

Risa was startled upon hearing his voice. She turned towards the source of the voice, and she saw Satoshi lying on the bed space beside her. She clutched her heart. She was really surprised. Satoshi innocently turned to her. He was now wearing a pair of black shorts and a form fitting white top.

"D-Don't scare me like that!"

"Well you're the one who called for me…"

Risa started to calm down. Satoshi continued to stare at her.

"How the hell did you get here? I didn't notice anything."

"I'm always watching you. If I sense that you need me, or if you yourself called out for me, only then will I reveal myself. But I am always around you."

"Don't I get any privacy at all?"

"What's there left to hide, princess? You'll be mine sooner or later."

Risa couldn't help but raise a brow at him. Satoshi smirked.

"…You really are arrogant, aren't you?"

"I can't help it. Besides, it's an asset. As they all say, confidence is key."

"Yeah, but you have too much of it."

"…Isn't that precisely the reason as to why you are so attracted to me, my maiden?"

Risa blushed. She could not believe her ears. She stared at him, a dumbfounded look on her face. Satoshi advanced towards her, chuckling. He rested his back against the bed's headboard. He was right beside Risa.

"…You are unbelievable."

"And so are you. You're unbelievably gorgeous."

"Stop spoiling me, Satoshi. I don't want to get used to this kind of treatment. Pretty soon, I won't be able to live without it."

"There's no need to worry. I won't go away, you know, so you might as well start getting used to it."

"Should I be happy or should I be scared?"

"What does the beating of your heart tell you?"

He got her. Risa turned back to her homework, trying to distract herself. She should not think of the wickedly handsome creature lying beside her, or she will lose all modes of human consciousness. She needed to answer the last problem.

_Think, Risa, think! With only the diameter given, how will you be able to find the area of the rectangle?_

She was starting to formulate something on her mind when suddenly, she felt Satoshi's hot breath trailing down the nape of her neck. She was surprised at how close he was already, without noticing any hint of movement in the bed.

"W-What're you doing?". Risa's body stiffened as she felt Satoshi planting hot wet kisses on her nape and on her back. His hands were sensuously rubbing her shoulder blades. Risa arched her neck to give him more access.

"W-Why…can't you keep…your hands away from…me?". She said this in a somewhat moaning tone, as pleasure was coursing all throughout her body. Satoshi continued his assault. He whispered on her ear.

" If you hate it so much, why don't you try to stop me?"

Risa could only whimper in reply. Satoshi pulled him closer, ravishing her neck completely, sucking on a certain sensitive spot. Risa couldn't help but moan. Satoshi smirked.

Suddenly….

!?!?!??!

Satoshi lightly jerked Risa away from him. Risa was surprised. She quickly turned to Satoshi. Satoshi was clutching his head and he seemed to be in a lot of pain. He was starting to sweat and pant at the same time.

"S-Satoshi!"

"G-Get away, Risa, hurry!"

Risa clearly heard the command but her body refused to move. Instead of moving away, she inched closer to Satoshi, attempting to calm him down.

"W-What're you doing!? Risa!"

"S-Satoshi, what's happening to you?"

"T-They're…attacking…"

Satoshi let out an inhumane scream. Risa panicked. It was a good thing Riku wasn't here and the butler was doing some grocery, or else they would have been totally busted. Risa wanted to help Satoshi but she had no idea what to do.

_The inner monsters! He must be talking about those! But if they're inside him, what should I do!? How can I help him!?_

"Risa…please…go…I don't want to hurt you….I'm begging you…"

"S-Satoshi…"

"I wouldn't…be able to…forgive myself…if I hurt you…so please…."

Satoshi once again screamed. Risa tried to calm herself down first. She tried to think rationally, but without knowing what exactly was happening to him, she wouldn't be able to think of a solution no matter how hard she tries.

"I won't leave you, Satoshi."

"R-Risa…"

"Please tell me what to do…"

"R-Risa…kiss me."

Risa was surprised but she saw the urgency in Satoshi's face. He was dead serious and she knew it. Satoshi's scream broke Risa's reverie. Risa quickly poised his face towards hers. She kissed him.

Risa wanted to calm him down, to let him feel that everything will be alright. She rubbed the nape of his neck. Unknowingly, she sat on his lap. Satoshi pulled her closer to him. Risa felt that Satoshi was wilder in this state. He kissed her back hungrily, biting and sucking on her lips. His tongue attacked her mouth like there's no tomorrow. Risa pressed herself against him and she swore she could feel his heart beat racing. She rubbed his shoulder blades and he groaned against their kiss. Risa pulled away eventually. Satoshi's head fell under her neck.

"Satoshi…"

"I'm sorry."

"What just happened?"

"My inner demons were attacking me…whenever they attack, I lose all sanity and I go on a killing spree, sucking the blood of any person near me, regardless of who they are. That's why I asked you to go away."

"I'm supposed to get rid of those demons?"

"Those demons will be exterminated during my initiation. Your task is to simply control me whenever they attack."

"And I did now how?"

"My inner demons can only be countered by high levels of passion. By doing intimate things with me, my demons' thirst eventually die out, replaced by an overwhelming want for self gratification. That's the main duty of a sacred maiden."

Risa blushed. She needed to do intimate things with him whenever these demons attack him. It was her now her body's turn to get weak.

_Intimate…I have to be intimate with him whenever they attack. And their attacks will be much worse, that much I know. That means…a simple kiss won't work next time._

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

I guess my writing spree ends here. Hopefully, I get to write the next chapter by tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoyed what I have so far!


	5. Expect the Unexpected

Oh well, I did say I was going to continue this tomorrow, then again, upon reading the first two reviews, I kind of got inspired and so I think I'll write the fifth and upload it today too. That's how much I value reviews. Lol. Anyway, here's chapter 5!

**CHAPTER 5: EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED**

It's been a week since everything started. Within that week, Satoshi and Risa have been labeled as an official school couple. Because of this, Riku felt really protective over Risa. Daisuke, her boyfriend, was the one who suffered the most with her being a worrywart.

"Daisuke, I'm so worried…"

"Is it about Risa? Again?"

"It's just that…bah! I don't really trust that newcomer that much. I mean, for god's sake, he came from the USA! And, and, guys there are so…liberal and they are all heartbreakers! And-"

Daisuke sighed. Riku continued to say what she thinks about Satoshi, Risa, and them possibly being a couple.

"And what would he do to Risa when he finally decides to leaver her for a blonde bombshell or something? I just don't want to see Risa hurt! Whenever she's feeling down she always resorts to those crappy tarot cards and that is so not healthy!"

"Riku, calm down…"

"And besides, how can they be a couple, huh? I mean, it's only been a week since he came here! And I don't see them spending much time together, until recently. It all boggles me! It's just that I cannot rest easy knowing they can possibly be a couple. You do understand don't you?'

Riku looked at Daisuke. Daisuke sighed before smiling weakly at her.

"Of course I understand. But please, why don't you just give them a chance? We'll see what happens. Risa is a big girl now. I can see your point for worrying but let her handle stuff in her life. Yes, you are the older sister, but that doesn't mean you can control her life, you know. You are there to guide her. Whatever happens in her life is completely under her control. Let her learn."

When Daisuke saw that what he said helped little, he sighed once again. He held Riku's right hand tenderly. Riku looked at him.

"Okay, if it will make you feel better, I'll go talk to Satoshi this afternoon."

"But, what will you say to him?"

"I will ask him about several things. And well, get to know him better. I'll go see if he's okay for Risa or not."

Riku smiled at him. This made Daisuke smile too.

"Thank you, Daisuke."

At that, the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch break. Daisuke and Riku decided to go back to their classroom.

Meanwhile…

From the back of the main school building, Satoshi and Risa could hear the bell ringing. They were sitting on a bench, side by side. Risa was resting her head on top of Satoshi's left shoulder. Satoshi held Risa by the waist with his left hand. It seems like Risa was resting.

Satoshi leaned closer to Risa's face.

"My dear, it's time to wake up."

At that, Risa slowly opened her eyes. She sat upright, rubbing her eyes. She yawned. Satoshi just watched her adoringly. Risa stretched her arms.

"Ahh. That nap was so nice."

"Why're you so tired anyway? We didn't even do anything last night."

Risa gaped at Satoshi. He just chuckled. Risa then stood up. Satoshi watched her every move.

"Satoshi, I was wondering. It has been four days since you had your attack. Do you know if it has a pattern or something? So that I will be ready the next time it strikes?"

Satoshi stood up. He held Risa's left hand as they walked back towards the main building.

"Well, I don't really know if there's a pattern of some sort. It strikes randomly. That's why you, my sacred maiden, should always be ready whatever happens."

Risa blushed. She looked down. She remembered the only cure she could offer Satoshi during his attacks. Satoshi noticed her flustered face.

"…Don't worry, Risa, I don't think it will come to a point wherein you'll have to do me in bed or something."

Risa gasped. She tapped Satoshi's shoulder playfully, her face fully aflame. Satoshi just smirked at her.

"Unless you want to, of course. I'd be more than happy to comply."

At that, he received another playful tap, this time, in the cheek.

After Some Time…

The dismissal bell rang. Everyone in class 1B started to pack their things. Risa noticed Riku walking away without Daisuke. Because of this, Risa decided to approach Daisuke.

"Hey, Daisuke!"

Daisuke was arranging he stuff. He looked up to meet Risa's inquiring face. He smiled at her.

"Risa-chan?"

"Aren't you going home with Riku today?"

"Nah, I'm afraid not. She told me she had lacrosse training today. As for me, I have to spend some time in the art club, or else they'll totally remove me. I've had many absences already."

Risa giggled. "Because of Riku?"

Daisuke blushed.

"I see. I'm correct then!"

"Risa…"

Risa turned around. Satoshi stood behind her. Risa smiled at him.

"Oh, Satoshi! So, ready to go?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to walk you home today. For some reason, the art club asked me to come to their meeting this afternoon. I have to go."

Risa smiled at him. Daisuke observed the two of them closely.

"Okay, I understand. Well, I'll have to go now. Goodbye, you two!"

At that, Risa grabbed her bag and walked away. Satoshi turned to Daisuke, a neutral look on his face. At that point, only the two of them were left inside the classroom. Daisuke smirked.

"…There is no art club meeting today, is there?"

"You got that right, Hiwatari-san."

"And this letter from the art club…it was written by you, wasn't it? I've seen your penmanship in several board works already so don't try to deny it."

"Yes, I did."

Satoshi looked at Daisuke. Daisuke looked at him. They stared at each other for a while. Daisuke smirked.

"What do you want from me, Daisuke of the Niwa vampire clan?"

Daisuke smirked at him. This Daisuke was different from the usual cheerful and clumsy Daisuke. This Daisuke had a confident smirk plastered on his face. He completely faced Satoshi.

"So you figured it out, huh?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. You're a Niwa, and that is not a common surname. And I know the smell of my own kind. I especially know the blood lust in the eyes of my own kind."

Daisuke inserted his hands inside his pockets.

"I just want to talk with you, that's all…"

Satoshi raised a brow at him. Daisuke chuckled.

"Come on, don't give me that look. It's just that my girlfriend's being a paranoid right now."

"Your girlfriend…Risa's older sister, right?"

"Right. And she's worried about Risa…more like she's worried about YOU and Risa."

Satoshi ran his fingers through his hair before sighing. Daisuke continued to talk.

"You and Risa are an item now. People are only assuming if you are already together or not. Obviously, that possibility is freaking Riku out, and I'm here to make sure that you are indeed worthy of Risa."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm not planning to do anything actually. I know what Risa is to you. I can see the mark on her neck. Remember, only vampires can see the marks their fellow vampires place on other humans."

Daisuke smirked at Satoshi. Satoshi couldn't believe what he's seeing.

_And I thought this guy was stupid and laid back…._

"Risa is your sacred maiden and it seems to me like she accepted it. She's as good as your wife now. But of course, I cannot tell that to Riku. She'll freak out. So I continued to pretend that I didn't know anything. Not that I can tell her what's up in the first place."

"…I guess it's my turn to ask questions now, since everything about me and my maiden is clear to you already."

Daisuke looked at Satoshi, a confused look on his face.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Riku is your girlfriend and I can see that you love her more than anything. So why is it that I do not see your mark on her?"

At that, Daisuke looked down. He sighed. Satoshi could see the sad look in Daisuke's eyes.

"...I don't know how to tell her…the fact that I'm a vampire, I mean."

"Why can't you?"

"Unlike you, Hiwatari, my family has been living normal human lives in Azumano for many years now. We have been successful in blending in and no one has suspected a thing. In fact, we are well known here. I've been Riku and Risa's classmate since grade school and I don't know how to break the truth to her. You see, unlike Risa, Riku doesn't believe in supernatural stuff. She believes only what she sees. That's why it is so hard to tell her anything."

"So is she your sacred maiden? You know you need one for your attacks."

"Well technically she isn't, as she doesn't have my mark on her. Then again, she's the only girl I could ever dream of having as my sacred maiden. And about my attacks, yeah, I get those occasionally. I mean, it's normal and all. I just make sure that I'm at home whenever I have the attacks. My family managed to formulate suppressants to lessen the effects of the attack. Those suppressants are the keys as to why we managed to blend in perfectly."

"You're cheating yourself."

Daisuke chuckled.

"I know. Well, I know that someday, I'll have to tell her the truth. Until then, wish me luck. I envy you. It seems like Risa completely accepted the fact you're a vampire."

"She doesn't have a choice."

Daisuke chuckled once again.

"I guess so. Well, that's that. Thank you for spending time with me. I think you're okay. For Risa, at least."

"…Riku doesn't have any choice. Risa's already mine."

At that, Daisuke smirked.

"I can see that she is, Hiwatari…"

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

Personally, I think Daisuke was so cool and hot in this chapter. Imagine a confident and cocky Daisuke for once. HOT.


	6. The Second Attack

Thank you for the lovely reviews! I appreciate them a lot! Yeah, I must say that the guys are a bit, if not totally, OOC but then again, their new traits fit them so well in this kind of story so I hope you'll forgive me for that. And I really can't help but make Daisuke a cross between Lyserg Diethel and Hao Asakura, so I'm starting to fish for your forgiveness as early as now. Here's chapter 6!

**CHAPTER 6: THE SECOND ATTACK**

The Next Day, Azumano High School…

It was morning and there were only ten minutes left before the morning bell rings. Risa was making her Physics homework hurriedly in her desk.

_Why did I forget to make this one!? Of all assignments to forget!!!_

She was panicking now. She needed to have a higher grade in Physics and so even little activities like this matter. This is precisely the reason as to why she wasn't spending her morning with Satoshi. The moment she told Satoshi about this, he immediately sat on his desk behind her. She knew he'd understand.

But what surprised her was the fact that Satoshi and Daisuke – her sister's boyfriend – were acting as though they've been best friends since preschool years. They seem to ba having a lot of fun. Risa couldn't help but wonder.

_Since when did they become so close?_

The morning bell soon rang. Risa snapped out of her reverie and proceeded to answer the last equation.

After Some Time…

It was now the second period before recess: English. Risa's worst subject. She silently groaned as their English teacher, Ms. Kanou, entered the room. She stood in front of everyone.

"Good morning, class."

"Ohayou, Kanou-sensei!"

"Since we've been discussing about Shakespeare and his works for the past days, we'll have a little movie viewing today. We'll be watching one of his works in the Audiovisual Room."

Murmurs started to swarm the whole class.

"What work of his will we be watching, sensei?"

"We'll be watching…Romeo and Juliet."

The girls squealed while the boys just groaned.

"Oh my god, Romeo and Juliet! That's like the most romantic thing the bald guy has ever written!"

"I'm so glad she chose that! I was starting to think we'll be watching Macbeth or Hamlet or The Merchant of Venice."

"Alright, class, form one straight line outside and let's proceed to the Audiovisual Room. Hurry up or else we won't be able to finish half of the movie today, and I only have a two day reservation."

After Some Time, Audiovisual Room…

Everyone sat on the cold floor in rows. The lights were turned off and it was pitch black. The movie started and everyone watched.

Satoshi and Risa were both sitting at the last row. They were completely hidden from view and no one was sitting beside them. Risa watched the movie intently, with the look of a hopeless romantic marring her face. Satoshi couldn't help but be amused with her.

"You seem like you're enjoying this a lot, Risa."

Risa gave him an incredulous look before turning back to the movie.

"Oh shut up, Satoshi. Movies like these are so wonderful. Love is so amazing. It can do anything."

Risa continued to watch the movie with fervent adoration. Satoshi, on the other hand, continued to watch her. She piqued his interest more than the movie itself.

All of a sudden, a piercing pain shot through Satoshi's head. He cringed at the pain. He clutched his head. Risa was too busy watching to notice anything.

_What's this!? No, not now, please…_

Satoshi made a faint pained groan as he panted and sweated. This time, Risa noticed it. She turned to Satoshi and was so shocked with what was happening to him.

"S-Satoshi, what's wrong?" She kept her voice down so as no one will be able to hear what they will be talking about.

"R-Risa…they're at it a-again…"

_WHAT?!?! HERE!?!!?_

It was Risa's turn to panic. Why can't those stupid inner monsters practice correct timing or something? This was certainly not the place for an attack. If he were to get attacked, it would be in their utmost advantage if it happened at her house or his house but not at school. Risa had no idea what to do now.

"R-Risa…" Satoshi yelped in pain but before the sound could escape his lips fully, he bit his lower lip and instead, a whimper came out. Risa couldn't take his pained look anymore. She had to do something, anything. But first, they had to get out of this closed space.

It was a good thing Ms. Kanou was sitting on a chair at the middle of the room. Risa wasted no time. She stood up and approached her. She tried to act as calmly as possible, without making her notice that she was on a rush.

"S-Sensei…"

Ms. Kanou turned to her.

"What is it?"

"Sato- I mean, Hiwatari-kun's not feeling well. It seems like his head hurts a lot. He wants to go to the clinic."

"Okay but can he manage to go alone?"

_Perfect reply…_

"He asked me to accompany him."

"Alright then. Use the back door so as not to disturb the movie viewing…"

"Hai."

At that, Risa quickly ran towards Satoshi. She pulled him outside without so much as an explanation. Satoshi didn't complain. Not that he can.

Risa held Satoshi's hand. She looked around. She couldn't bring him to the clinic. It was useless. She knew they did not have a cure for his sickness. Satoshi continued to painfully pant beside her.

"S-Satoshi, please hang on…"

Risa looked around once again and she saw an open door. It was the storage room door. Without a second thought, she pulled Satoshi and they went inside the storage room. She locked the door behind her and rested her back against it, panting. Satoshi, on the other hand, was still having his attack. His groans brought Risa back to reality. Satoshi was sitting on the floor, his back pressed against the wall. He looked like he was really having a hard time. Risa knelt in front of him.

"S-Satoshi…"

"R-Risa…It hurts…"

The way he said it broke Risa's heart with pity. She couldn't bear seeing him like this. She had to end this for now.

Risa pulled Satoshi by the collar and crashed her lips against his. Upon feeling her kissing him, Satoshi lost all control. He hungrily ravished her lips, biting and licking here and there. He devoured her completely, exploring every corner of her mouth, sucking out its strawberry sweetness. Risa couldn't stifle a moan. Hearing her sweet cry of ecstasy made Satoshi want more of her. His mind was clouded by pure pleasure. The monsters were starting to die down a little, but they were very persistent.

For some reason, Risa felt that the kiss alone wasn't enough this time.

Satoshi pushed Risa gently down to the floor, all the while kissing her. He towered on top of her. His right leg was in between her bended knees. After a minute of intense lip locking, Satoshi broke the kiss. Risa's lips were swollen. Both of them panted. Risa looked away. Her chest was heaving up and down and this aroused the predator in front of her. She yelped a little when Satoshi started to plant wet open mouthed kisses on her neck, sucking only on the most sensitive parts. How he knew where those were, she had no idea.

Risa couldn't help but moan as Satoshi sucked on a highly sensitive part. Her right hand moved on its own accord, pushing his head closer to her. Satoshi started to tug on her skirt, rubbing her creamy flesh, from waist upwards. Risa squirmed in his touch. His hands were very warm despite him being a vampire. His traveling hand rested on her left ribcage, just below her breasts. Teasing her, he massaged her ribcage and it made her want him to move his hand a little more upwards. He was a master at this.

Risa didn't know what kind of devil possessed her when she brought his face towards her. She started to lick his left earlobe, earning a low, sensuous growl from her partner. Her nails grazed his nape ever so lightly, and this made the hair on Satoshi's nape stand. She caressed his hair, gripping on it as she continued to orally please his left ear. His ear was the most sensitive part of his body.

"R-Risa…"

At that, Risa stopped. She stared at his partner. The entire world around her started to come back, and she was horrified with the acts she did with him. She was rather perplexed with the fact that she participated wholly and that she did things to him without him ordering her to do so. Risa gulped as her cheeks flushed a bright red color. She stared at him. She knew something was different. Something was missing. When what the missing thing was occurred to her, her cheeks flushed even more.

Satoshi stared at her, his icy blue orbs boring through her chocolate brown ones. The look on his face was a combination of lustful want and genuine adoration. Risa felt herself melting before him. When Risa looked down, Satoshi sat upright. He assisted her in sitting. Risa was still looking down.

"Err…Satoshi?"

Satoshi turned to her.

"You're regretting this, aren't you?"

"N-No, I'm not."

"Then what is the matter? You look guilty and resentful…"

Risa looked down before looking at him.

"I…I think I fell flat on your glasses…"

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

Well, I hope you liked this chapter! More chapters coming soon!


	7. The Cost of Deception

WOW. Thanks to all the wonderful reviews!! They've made me so happy and inspired!

**Nat. B** – thank you for supporting this story from the very start!

**SafireLupe** – yeah, I've been waiting for a story like this too. Since no one's writing, I decided to write it myself.

**funky_squirrel** – yeah, I've had instances wherein I've waited TOO long for updates just because of the number of reviews, and I vowed never to disappoint those who read my stories. Besides, writing is about passion and not reviews. Maybe a couple of that, but not entirely that. That's just my philosophy.

**animesukides** – don't worry dear, you'll get used to it throughout this fic eventually.

**FujixSaku0709** – thank you for the support. I love this pairing too.

**Lorraylon** – I already changed it to M, following your advice. Millennium Snow? Wow, sounds interesting. Thank you for the praise. I don't think I deserve too much.

**.tree** – lol. I'm sure you can do it too. I update quickly because the momentum is still with me right now, and so if I let this fic hanging, I might not be able to finish it.

And here's chapter 7! This one's more about Daisuke's problem since some of the readers loved the side story so this chapter will be entirely dedicated to them. This is the first and the last of its kind though, as this fic is a Satoshi X Risa. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 7: THE COST OF DECEPTION**

Dismissal, Azumano High School…

Risa and Riku were walking together. They were heading home.

"Hey, Risa…"

"Hmm?"

"That Satoshi…are you two together? Tell me the truth, okay?"

Risa looked at Riku. She looked really serious but at the same time, she could see the softness in her eyes. Risa, even if she tried, couldn't lie to Riku. It's not that she couldn't per se. It's more of a conscience type of thing. Risa didn't know what to say so instead, she looked down. To Riku, this action was as good as a voiced out "yes".

"So, you are together…"

Risa was waiting for it. Any second now…

"RISA, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!"

Everyone around them looked at Riku. Riku was having a fit and at this rate, only Daisuke can stop her. But Daisuke wasn't with them.

"HOW CAN YOU!? AND TO A RECENT TRANSFER STUDENT TOO! WHY!?"

"R-Riku, please listen to me, I-"

"YOU'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR ONLY A WEEK AND NOW YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER!? WHAT'S UP WITH THAT!? DID HE EVEN COURT YOU OR HIS DASHING GOOD LOOKS MADE YOU SAY YES TO HIM IMMEDIATELY!?"

_Well, it's good that Riku admitted he has dashing good looks…._

"Riku, I'll explain everything if only you'd-"

"WHAT EXPLANATION DO YOU HAVE FOR THIS!? SURE, HE'S OUR CLASSMATE BUT YOU HAVEN'T INTRODUCED HIM TO ME FORMALLY YET! AND WE SWORE TO EACH OTHER THAT WE WILL INTRODUCE OUR BOYFRIENDS TO EACH OTHER! AND I AM YOUR OLDER SISTER! I KNOW BETTER! HE LOOKS REALLY SUSPICIOUS!"

"RIKU, WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!?"

That silenced Riku. They were making quite a scene now. Risa was highly embarrassed. The people around them now knew what was up, thanks to Riku's unnerving blabbering. Risa quickly pulled Riku away before talking to her. Thank God, Riku was now calm.

"Riku, listen to me carefully okay? Yes, Satoshi is indeed my boyfriend."

"…Alright, then how did this happen?"

As much as Risa wanted to tell Riku the whole truth, she couldn't. Riku would think she just made up the whole vampire thingy and things would end up really bad. She had to think of something. Anything.

"W-Well, that's-"

"Spit it out, Risa!"

"O-Okay! Well…." Risa paused. She had to use the first excuse her mind concocted. "Satoshi and I actually know each other from way way back…"

"And how the hell did that happen?"

"Through the internet, of course! There's this online tarot card reading forum and I'm a member of it. I met him through that and we have been constantly chatting with each other. T-That's why when he told me he was going to Japan to study, I persuaded him to study at our school, and lo and behold, he's here. S-So…"

Risa played with her fingers. She was really hoping Riku would buy this. Of course, the animosity inside Riku's core would never disappear, but still, this is a better story than the actual vampiric one.

"So…we, you know, enjoyed each other's company. And well, you know, we became a couple easily. S-So there…"

Risa gulped. She took a peek at Riku's face. She looked really shocked and her stare surveyed Risa from head to toe. Risa was about to break the truth to her when Riku suddenly spoke.

"I…see. Risa…"

"Y-Yes?"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ONLINE RELATIONSHIPS!??!!?"

Meanwhile…

Satoshi and Daisuke were walking together. They were heading towards the Niwa household.

"I'm surprised you managed to stay away from Risa today."

"…I used the art club excuse."

Daisuke chuckled.

"Why? You want to talk to me that bad?"

"Don't get your hopes up. I am just really curious…"

"With what?"

"How you manage to not make Riku your sacred maiden…"

Daisuke once again chuckled. He then looked down, sadly smiling.

"Well, I managed to last because I knew in my heart there was no way I could do it."

"What?"

"Trust me, Riku wouldn't believe me. She'd think I was making up a huge mumbo-jumbo and she'll end up smacking me head first!" Daisuke chuckled, and his laid back demeanor confused Satoshi all the more.

"How can you be so laid back about this? You do know that without a sacred maiden, our initiation wouldn't be complete, and we need the initiation to get rid of our inner demons…"

"Course I know that, dude. It's just that…" Daisuke scratched his head. "I still don't know how to tell her. And well, maybe the fact that I have suppressants with me lessened the urgency I needed to feel…"

"…Does your family know about this?"

"Of course they do. I told you, Risa, Riku, and I go way way back. Once in a while, those two visit us and well, I'm not good at hiding stuff. Mom automatically knew from day one that Riku and I were together. They only made fun of me." Daisuke once again chuckled.

Satoshi couldn't fully comprehend the guy standing beside him.

_And I thought I was cold and stoic and aloof. I was so wrong…_

After a couple of minutes, they arrived in front of the Niwa Household. They entered the house and Emiko welcomed them.

"Oh, welcome home, Dai-chan! And…?"

"Hiwatari. Satoshi Hiwatari, Mrs. Niwa."

"Hiwatari…"

Emiko gasped. She turned to Daisuke, then back to Satoshi.

"Hiwatari as in, the Hiwatari Vampire Clan?"

"Yes…"

"Mom, Satoshi transferred to our school last week. And please don't look so interested. He's one of us."

Emiko giggled.

"I know, I know. It's just that it's really comforting to know that a vampire who is not a Niwa is also living in Azumano. Feel free to visit us anytime, Hiwatari-kun."

"Thank you."

"Then if I may so boldly ask, please stay here for dinner, Hiwatari-kun. I'm cooking a feast tonight! Until then, you two may stay at Daisuke's room."

At that, Emiko walked back towards the kitchen. Daisuke looked at Satoshi, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry about that, man. Sometimes, my mom acts like a chick half her age."

"Is your mom a…?"

"Oh? No, mom's not a vampire by blood. She's dad's sacred maiden. And well, during the initiation…you know the story. Well then, let's go to my room."

After A While, Daisuke's Room…

Daisuke and Satoshi sat on the couch inside. While they were talking, a furry white thing landed on top of Daisuke's lap.

"Ah, Wiz!"

The thing called Wiz purred. Upon seeing Satoshi, Wiz brightened up and flew on Satoshi's lap. Satoshi wasn't fazed at all. Instead, he gave Wiz a long neutral look. Daisuke chuckled.

"What…is this thing?"

"This is Wiz. He's sort of a pet but he's actually a family heirloom."

"What exactly is it?"

"Well, have you heard of a homonculus?"

"Yes. Monsters possessing genetically altered traits and characteristics."

"Bingo. Wiz is one. I think the first Niwa patriarch made him during the ancient times, when alchemy was still widely practiced. So there. If you ask me, I think Wiz is a mixture of a bunny and a pigeon."

At that, Daisuke took Wiz out of Satoshi's lap. Wiz flew away, towards Daisuke's bunk bed.

"So, dude, I saw you and Risa during English class. You had an attack, I'm pretty sure of it…"

Satoshi grunted. Daisuke chuckled.

"I knew it. I sensed it. And actually, I was worried about you. I mean, to stop an attack…"

Daisuke faintly blushed.

"Well, you know the story. I was planning to give you suppressants. Then again, I was sitting in front with Riku and there was no way I could approach you. Sorry about that."

"You don't need to apologize. Risa managed to stop it."

Daisuke chuckled.

"I know. Your hair was messy during recess."

Satoshi grunted once again. Daisuke chuckled.

"Sometimes, I envy my father a lot."

Satoshi heard the longing and sadness in Daisuke's voice. He turned to him. The latter was looking down, sadly smiling.

"My father managed to find my mother: a happy-go-lucky and widely imaginative girl who found it in her heart to accept my father's true nature. I once asked dad to tell me how he told mom the truth. I was planning on using it as a reference for when I tell Riku the truth. Well, he was all nervous but he knew he had to do it. Do you know what happened?"

"…What?"

"Mom beat him to it."

Daisuke chuckled.

"…What?"

"Dad was like 'I need to tell you something. I'm not what you think I am. I am not human'. And mom was like "Oh my god, are you a fallen angel? Or a fairy perhaps? Or even better, a vampire?' And dad was like 'How did you know I'm a vampire?' And mom was like 'I love to read fiction books and you fit the description perfectly. So do I get a bite of immortality or something?'"

_That is so ridiculous…_

Daisuke chuckled at Satoshi's befuddled expression.

"…I so can see your mom doing that. She seemed so upbeat and optimistic."

"Yeah. So, in the end, I wasn't able to use it as a reference because, as you can see, Riku is nothing like mother. Remember how she reprimanded Risa for believing in tarot cards? What more in vampires, right?"

Daisuke slouched against the couch's headrest. Satoshi continued to listen to him.

"Yeah, I have suppressants, but sometimes they're not enough. I mean, they're an artificial way of stopping attacks. And they do not do much. They lessen the pain, enough for us to get a hold of ourselves. Still, the natural method's better. I mean, I'm not a pervert or anything like that but I just can't help but long for it sometimes…"

"…Then tell her the truth."

Daisuke smirked.

"You make it sound so easy. Some things are easier said than done."

"Nothing's going to happen if you sit here, wondering about the what-ifs"

"I know. Bah. I'll tell her sooner or later. I just have to figure out how."

Suddenly, someone knocked. Daisuke turned towards the door.

"Who is it?"

"Dai-chan, you have a visitor."

"Really? Who?"

"It's Riku-chan. She's waiting downstairs."

Instantly, Daisuke turned rigid. Satoshi noticed this.

"…I think this is the right time."

"Wait, I'm not ready yet!"

"…When will you be ready then?"

"I dunno. We'll see what we shall see…"

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

Okay, so maybe this part of the story will last two chapters, namely chapter 7 and chapter 8, but after that, it's back to Satoshi X Risa. I have to admit I'm having fun writing an all new Daisuke. Please continue to support this story!


	8. Acceptance

Okay, so I wasn't able to update for two days. Sorry for that. Here's the next chapter!

**CHAPTER 8: ACCEPTANCE**

Evening, Niwa Residence Living Room…

Riku was sitting there silently, wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of black walking shorts. She was patiently waiting for Daisuke. Soon enough, the latter arrived. He was still wearing his school uniform. He walked towards Riku and sat on the couch beside her. He beamed at her.

"Riku"

Riku turned towards her boyfriend. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Daisuke"

"So…what's up?"

"Well, I just found something out."

"Okay. What?"

"Risa and Satoshi…they're together."

For a nanosecond, Daisuke smirked, but upon remembering Riku, he acted surprised. He twisted his brows in a knot, faking a confused look.

"Really? I can't believe it!"

"I know! It's too sudden and impulsive right?"

"Yeah. I agree."

"And she did not even ask for my consent!"

"Yeah, she did not."

Silence covered the whole living room. Daisuke stared at Riku, who was looking down sadly. He watched her every reaction and quite frankly, he was amused. Riku looked up, a determined look on her face. Daisuke was a little bit surprised.

"That's it! I'm going to skin this Hiwatari alive!"

A sweat dropped down Daisuke's cheek. He just smiled at her. Suddenly, Daisuke heard footsteps coming from the staircase. He took a little peek and he saw Satoshi. Seeing as Riku's pissed off with the guy, he quickly held Riku's hand. Riku looked at him, a little bit alarmed. Daisuke faked a calm expression as he smiled at Riku.

"L-Let's go outside for a while. T-The air must be so nice!"

He did not wait for Riku's response as he quickly pulled her outside. Riku did not protest but she gave Daisuke a measuring look as they made their way towards the Niwa's back yard.

After Some Time, Niwa Backyard…

Daisuke and Riku were sitting side by side under the faint moonlight. They were both looking at the stars as the cool breeze hit their skin. Daisuke's left arm was wrapped around Riku's waist. She rested her head on top of his left shoulder.

"I told you the night sky would be so beautiful tonight."

"Yeah, you're right…"

Daisuke decided to relax and enjoy the moment. Everything seemed so right.

Until…

An excruciating pain throbbed against Daisuke's chest. Hr cringed at the realization. His eyes were dangerously open, and his pores started to break out sweat.

He was in trouble. He was being attacked…with her beside him. At the moment, he didn't have any suppressants with him. As if he could down them with her watching.

_This isn't good. I'm about to be attacked. I have to get her out of here!_

Riku didn't notice anything until she heard a faint growl from Daisuke. She turned towards him, an alarmed look on her face. Daisuke started to let out faint growls as he clutched his head, gripping on his hair violently. He knelt on the ground, his weakened form frightening the girl beside him. He was panting hard and the sweat made his thin shirt stick to his body like velcro.

"D-Daisuke! W-What's happening to you!?"

Riku rubbed Daisuke's back consolingly. She was so confused. She did not know what to do as she had no idea of what was transpiring in front of her. Daisuke's head hurt and his friction-deprived body craved for what seems to be his sacred maiden. He didn't know what to do. His only hope, the suppressants, weren't there to save him. Only she could save him. And she didn't even know anything about it.

"Riku, just run! Run away! Go!"

Knowing his girlfriend all too well, he knew she wouldn't. She would wait for an explanation first.

"No! Tell me what's happening! You look so weak! Daisuke!"

"R-Riku, please, just run. Please, I'm begging you…"

His pleading tone made Riku more worried. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in a very tight embrace. Riku's heart was beating fast with panic. Daisuke knew she was panicking. He could feel it in her.

"Riku, p-please…"

"Daisuke, what's happening?"

Daisuke let out a loud cry. Riku gasped as she saw two small fangs at the side of Daisuke's teeth. His nails started to grow slowly, turning into incisors.

"RIKU, R-RUN!"

Once again, he let out a pained cry.

From inside the house, Satoshi and Emiko heard Daisuke's cry. They both ran towards the door. Satoshi let Emiko go out first. Thoughts were running through Satoshi's head.

_That bastard. He's having an attack and Riku's there! Tsch. _

Satoshi quickly ran outside.

Outside, Emiko and Satoshi saw Daisuke crumbling on the ground before them. He was screaming in pain, his nails grinding dangerously against the grass. He was trying so hard to restrain himself. Broken growls can be heard from him. Riku was standing a safe distance from him, about three steps away. She was staring at her deteriorating boyfriend, fear and concern etched on her face. Satoshi stared at her, then to his suffering friend. Emiko ran towards her son. She knew how to handle the situation.

"Daisuke, hang on!"

Emiko's tone was determined and brave. She took out three pills from her pocket. She forcefully made Daisuke face her. She shoved the pills inside his mouth. Daisuke swallowed it promptly. But for some reason, Daisuke continued to be berserk. Satoshi turned to Emiko.

"The suppressants didn't work?"

"No, they'll work. I don't know why it's taking a long time this time."

Emiko hugged her son tightly, letting him go wild in her embrace. Daisuke continued to growl and scream in pain. Riku fell on her knees, weak with sadness, confusion, and fear. Satoshi approached the girl and knelt beside her. Riku looked at him, teary eyed, pleading.

"Tell me what's happening to Daisuke. Please. I'm begging you."

Satoshi wanted to tell her but he knew that Daisuke should be the one to tell her.

"No. Make him tell you. I'm in no position to tell you anything."

After a while, the suppressants slowly worked their way towards Daisuke's consciousness and in a matter of minutes, he was back to normal. He panted and sweated, a really tired look etched on his face. Emiko let go of him. She then turned to Riku, then to Satoshi, before standing up. She then walked away, entering the house. Satoshi got what she meant, and so he followed her inside. Riku and Daisuke were left alone.

"D-Daisuke…"

Daisuke couldn't look at Riku. He sat on the ground, his back facing her. Deep inside, he really was ashamed of himself. Of course, it wasn't his fault. Attacks happen randomly and no one could control them. But this was the worst timing possible. He looked down sadly. He didn't know what to tell her.

"Daisuke, I demand you to look at me right now."

Something in her tone made Daisuke face her completely. In her voice was raw rage, but at the same time, inquiry and concern.

"What happened to you? Answer me!"

Daisuke continued to look down. After a while, he looked at Riku, a determined look on his face.

"Riku, I'm going to tell you this flat out. I'm…"

Daisuke gulped. Riku was looking at him, searching for answers in his gaze.

"I'm a vampire, Riku."

The words hit Riku like a bucket of ice. The hair all over her body stood up. She stared at Daisuke, speechless, eyes bloodshot open. Daisuke knew how she looked at him, even without actually looking at her. He clutched his fists tightly. He knew she was going to run away, and that he won't be able to show himself to her anymore.

What happened next, he didn't expect.

Riku slapped him flat in the face. The impact was so strong it broke Daisuke's line of thought. Daisuke was so surprised. Tears were pouring out of Riku's eyes as she looked at Daisuke, angry and hurt at the same time.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

At that, Riku cried. Daisuke stared at her, shock still evident in his face.

"I…I knew you weren't going to accept me, Riku, t-that's why-"

"SHUT UP! You assumed without trying! My god, if it as this serious, I would want to know, Daisuke!"

"B-But Riku, I-"

"Shit, you have no idea how hard it was for me to just watch you deteriorate before my very eyes, me doing nothing at all! I didn't know what to do while you were suffering! Dammit, you have no idea…"

At that, she sobbed hysterically in front of him. Daisuke's body was still paralyzed with shock. He couldn't forgive himself for making her cry like that.

"R-Riku…"

Riku shivered when Daisuke hugged her tightly. His chin rested on top of her right shoulder.

"Riku, I apologize for making you cry like this. But you have to understand where I'm coming from. I did not want to scare you. That's the last thing I'd want. And you know me; I don't know how to string words properly, especially when it comes to serious matters. I wanted to tell you but I did not know how. I was scared, Riku. I was scared of losing you, of scaring you. I wouldn't be able to bear that."

"D-Daisuke…"

"I did not intend for you to see what you saw earlier. The timing was at its worst. I was planning to tell you this but I waited for the right time. I guess God was starting to get impatient with me, and so he did this tonight. Riku, I'm so sorry."

"D-Daisuke…"

Daisuke was surprised when Riku planted a chaste kiss on his lips. He stared lovingly and longingly at her.

"Tell me everything…"

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

Okay, that's it for the Daisuke X Riku side story. I hope I didn't disappoint those who liked the side story. Starting with the next chapter, it's back to Satoshi X Risa. Please continue to support the story!


	9. The Initiation

As promised, here is the next chapter. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, everyone!

**.tree **– thank you for your constant support. Lol. I appreciate it very much.

Here's chapter 9!

**CHAPTER 9: THE INITIATION**

The Same Evening, Harada Residence, Risa's Room…

Risa was busy playing with her tarot cards. She laid out a couple of cards neatly, in a cross position. She flipped the northern card first.

_The Devil…_

Then she turned to the western card. She flipped it…

_The Sun…_

She turned to the eastern card and flipped it…

_The Tower… This can't be good…_

Risa was about to flip the southern card when suddenly, a pair of warm lips started to kiss her right shoulder. She shivered at the touch, and at that moment, she knew who her visitor was.

"Satoshi…"

Satoshi rested his chin above her right shoulder. Risa turned towards his face. She saw that he was staring curiously at the cards laid out in front of him. She couldn't stifle a giggle.

"Are these the tarot cards Riku reprimands you of?"

"Yes."

"Oh…what are you doing with them?"

"I'm trying to predict the future."

Risa was enjoying the situation. For the first time, her ever all-knowing partner was acting ditzy towards something. And for some reason, she found this situation cute. The curious look on Satoshi's face amused her to no end.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Curiosity…"

"Can you really predict the future with a bunch of cards?"

"Who knows? But I do believe in them. They may not exactly tell me what's going to happen, but over the years they've done a good job of guiding me."

At that, Satoshi smirked.

"You believe in silly things, maiden. No wonder it didn't take you long to believe in the existence of my kind."

"Yours was too farfetched to be true, but your first bite gave away everything."

Satoshi was surprised at the retort his sacred maiden gave her. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, and so he let out the chuckle he was holding back.

"You never fail to amuse me, Risa…"

"Satoshi, you look tense."

Satoshi stared at his sacred maiden. She, on the other hand, stared at him too, a measuring look marring her face. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. For some reason, the action aroused Satoshi. Dammit, everything about her arouses him. At the rate he's going, he might impregnate her one of these days.

"Tense? Me?"

"Yes."

"What made you say that?"

"I dunno. I just felt that you were. I mean, we have some sort of a connection. Did something happen?"

Satoshi sighed. Risa walked towards her bed and she sat on the edge. She patted the space beside her, asking Satoshi to sit beside her. Satoshi did as he was instructed.

"Okay. Tell me what's bothering you."

Meanwhile, Azumano Main Street…

Riku was walking down the street. She was heading home. She was still too shocked to absorb anything, and what Daisuke told her after the incident baffled her even more. But a change that cannot go unnoticed was a black mark shining on her neck. The mark of a vampire. She was now officially a sacred maiden.

_Daisuke's a vampire and I'm his sacred maiden. The sacred maiden's purpose is to stop the attack of a vampire's inner monsters until the event they call the Initiation. A sacred maiden is bound to a vampire for eternity. The Initiation happens at least a year after the vampire turns 16 and only then will the inner monsters disappear completely, exterminating any extreme form of blood lust. The event won't be complete without a sacred maiden's presence. Should a vampire fail to find a sacred maiden within a year, he'll end up a wild vampire, those who suck blood without an ounce of care. The Initiation tames a vampire's inner desires, and only his sacred maiden could do that for him._

Riku sighed. It all sounded so bogus, but she saw with her own two eyes that everything was true. And now that Daisuke has marked her, she had to do her duty. She was more than happy to help Daisuke, but still, everything seemed so fictional.

_Talking to Risa might help me clear my mind…_

After Some Time, Harada Residence, Risa's Room…

Risa's eyes were exceptionally wide after Satoshi's little story telling. Satoshi looked back at her, a neutral look on his face. He was waiting for her to recover.

"I can't believe it. Sweet, kind, and gentle Daisuke's a vampire…?"

Satoshi nodded.

_Well, excuse me for not being sweet, kind, and gentle…_

"And, and, Riku has no idea before today?"

Satoshi nodded.

Risa let out an exasperated sigh. Things were really starting to get weird. First Satoshi, then Daisuke. She wouldn't be surprised if it is revealed next that Saehara's a bloody goblin.

"Why so surprised, maiden?"

"Well, for starters, Daisuke and I have been friends since ever. And to not know what he really was all that time…it kind of makes me feel like a bad friend. I dunno why though. As a friend, I feel like I needed to know, you know? Although I understand him for keeping it a secret, especially from Riku. But wow, Daisuke's a vampire huh…"

Satoshi was a little bit surprised when Risa giggled.

"Now I'm starting to think Daisuke's hot!"

At that, Satoshi raised a brow at her. Risa saw this and she fought so hard not to laugh. Satoshi could see the mirth radiating from her eyes…and he smirked. Risa's body froze when he smirked. Something's going to happen to her, she knew it. It seems like she pushed the wrong buttons. The vampire in front of her flashed her a seductive stare. God, he looked so hot without his glasses, his silver blue bangs hanging on top of his icy blue orbs. The untamed lust and passion in his stare locked her whole being to him.

"After what I'll do to you, you'll start to think twice before challenging a vampire…"

Satoshi promptly pinned her on the bed. Risa gasped. Satoshi pinned both of her hands above her head, his left hand holding both of her thin wrists in place. Risa couldn't get out of his grasp as he was too strong for her. Seeing her so helpless before him fueled the carnal passion billowing from within Satoshi.

"Prepare yourself for a delightful torture, maiden…"

At that, Satoshi started to plant open mouthed kisses on Risa's neck, sucking and nibbling on it painfully slow. Risa couldn't help but moan as Satoshi sucked on a particular sensitive spot. His left hand was still gripping on her wrists, leaving her at his mercy. He traced her collarbone with his all too eager tongue as his breath rested on top of her chest. He wasn't planning to do anything with her tonight. He just wanted to tease her and to quench his unbelievably overwhelming thirst for her. His body demanded him to feel her and to taste her exquisite skin.

His free right hand started to rub her right thigh gently. Risa arched against his warm and sensuous touch. She bit her lower lip to prevent any sound to escape from her mouth. Satoshi knew he had to stop sooner or later, or else he won't be able to wait until the initiation. He would be prodded to take her then and there. Risa was also deliciously aching for the next level, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. Satoshi stared at the face of his flustered maiden. She tried her best to glare at him, but she ended up seducing him more.

Satoshi smirked at her.

"Dammit, Satoshi…" came her pained reply.

"Be patient, my maiden. I'm draining most of my energy right now, trying to restrain myself from thoroughly enjoying you. Next week, my initiation will have to take place."

"What has that got to do with this?"

"Do you know what happens during the initiation?"

"…What?"

"You and I will become one…"

Risa blushed as she instantly understood what he meant. The thought of Satoshi taking her sent delicious tingles all over her body.

"Satoshi, dammit, just free my hands already…"

He still wanted to play with her, but he ended up doing her will. Unbeknownst to Risa, Satoshi actually has to do whatever she wants, as she is his sacred maiden. Satoshi was a little bit surprised when Risa pulled him closer to her and kissed him.

All hell broke loose.

Satoshi's control totally broke when Risa pressed her body against his heat-hungry one. Her fingers expertly rubbed his hair and he couldn't suppress the agonizing groan in his throat. He bit her lower lip, demanding for entry and when she parted them, his tongue explored her mouth thoroughly. Risa let out a satisfied moan and this prompted him to devour her more.

However, Risa wasn't about to lose.

She quickly broke the kiss and skillfully shifted their positions. She was now on top of him. Since Satoshi was still fazed, she took the opportunity to trap his hands above his head, just like what he did to her earlier. She had a devious smile on her face. Satoshi saw this and he so wanted to attack her but he couldn't possibly ruin his maiden's fun.

Satoshi grunted when Risa started to lick his left ear. She nibbled on his earlobe as her tongue skillfully licked the interiors of the small organ. Satoshi's breathing started to increase in pace as the delicate fingers of Risa's free hand caressed his chest. His breath hitched as said fingers started to rest on top of his torso, dangerously close to his already primed shaft.

"Risa, dammit, stop…" he growled as Risa continued to torture him. She was kneeling on top of him, his legs in between hers. The closeness of their private organs made his breath hitch upon the realization.

Risa heard this and it made her smirk. And so she whispered to him…

"Who's being tortured now?"

Satoshi wanted to fully let go of whatever control he had left. The vixen before her was seducing him big time. She was so evil. She knew he couldn't take her then and there, that's why she's taking advantage of this weakness. When Risa let go of his hands, she quickly went out of the bed and stood up. She gave him an innocent smile.

"I'll be downstairs for a while okay? I'll get us something to drink. I'll be back!"

At that, she went out. Satoshi ran a hand through his damp hair. He couldn't believe he was sweating all over, not to mention the sexual frustration his primed shaft was feeling. He so craved for a release. He sat up, evening his breathing out.

_Damn that woman. I'll make her pay at the Initiation, I swear I will…_

A smirk was soon formed.

_I can't wait to hear how high her moan could reach…_

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

I was restraining myself from making a lemon scene in this chapter, as it is completely reserved for the actual initiation. The title can be misleading though. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you next chapter!


	10. The Perfect Blonde Conflict

Once again, thank you for the wonderful reviews! I realize that the same people are reviewing, meaning these people really look forward to my updates, and that makes me so happy and inspired. Thank you very much!

**Lorraylon **– Thank you for the numerous compliments. Really, they make me so happy. Lol. And I'm glad you liked the Daisuke X Riku side story. I loved making a whole new Daisuke.

**FujixSaku0709 **– Thank you. I think it's because of my rock solid writing discipline. When I start something, I make sure I finish it, regardless of reviews and other outside factors. I dunno, I really am passionate about writing. And my dream is to be a manga-ka someday, so there.

**Nat. B** – Thank you. I promise not to disappoint. I hope the story lives up to your expectations. If not, I apologize in advance. Haha XP

And now, here's chapter 10!

**CHAPTER 10: THE PERFECT BLONDE CONFLICT**

Harada Residence, Risa's Room…

It was a bright Saturday morning. The vibrant rays of sunlight passed through the glass doors leading to Risa's terrace. When its ends hit her face, Risa stirred. She sat on her bed, half awake. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Last night, she was really disappointed. When she came back, Satoshi wasn't in her room anymore. She thought he would just come back, as he had been sleeping beside her for the past week. But no, this time, he didn't. She had no idea where he was. She was starting to get confused…and worried.

That's why she had no choice but to talk to Riku, who confided in her Daisuke's secret and hers too. Taking the opportunity, she also told Riku the truth behind her and Satoshi. It went better than expected, as Riku understood it, having to see Daisuke's attack first hand. Everything was supposed to be perfect: her sister knows the truth now and she accepted.

But something was off, Risa could feel it. Thing is, she doesn't know what it is.

Satoshi couldn't stop touching her. Hell, he couldn't even leave her side for a couple of minutes. And now, he's still not here, with her, in her room? There has got to be some explanation for it.

Too sleepy to think of any reasons for Satoshi's disappearance, Risa stood up. She was on her way to her private bathroom when suddenly, the sides of her eyes caught the view of her tarot cards.

_That's right, I was trying a cross spread last night…_

Risa walked towards the table, surveying the northern, eastern, and western cards. She saw the southern card and remembered that she did not flip it last night due to some exterior actions.

She flipped it.

Risa gasped. She took a step backwards, eyes widened at the sight of the dreaded card.

_The Death…_

Risa quickly shuffled the cards and set them aside in a pile. Her heart was pulsating at the sight of the one card tarot card users refuse to get. She tried to forget about the spread and instead focused on the matters she had to attend with regards to the bathroom.

_What could that spread possibly mean?_

Meanwhile, Niwa Residence, Daisuke's Room…

Daisuke and Satoshi were sitting on the couch, wearing their sleeping clothes. Wiz was sitting in between them, still snoozing. Satoshi looked really serious. He was looking down. Daisuke noticed this and so he decided to break the ice.

"Dude, you've been like that since last night? Is something the matter?"

No reply.

Daisuke sighed. This was going to be tougher than he thought.

"Satoshi, why did you decide to sleep here last night? I was expecting you to sleep with Risa. There HAS to be a reason."

No reply. But he caught Satoshi's attention. The latter gave him a neutral look before looking back down.

Daisuke was about to give up on the interrogation when suddenly…

"There is a reason…"

Daisuke looked at his friend. He knew he was going to say something. He listened intently to Satoshi's next words.

"Last night, when I was in Risa's room, I felt a pair of eyes watching us. At the time, Risa decided to go downstairs and fix us something to drink. I was so sure someone was watching us, so I decided to scout outside. I was so engrossed in finding out who that was, so I sort of lost all control. I was really bothered because I did not like the aura I felt."

Daisuke nodded to show that he was listening.

"Because…if I'm right, and I don't want to be right about this one, that person is my living nightmare. And he has found me."

"So who is this person?"

Satoshi looked at Daisuke, a serious look on his face.

"Daisuke, have you heard of Blood Keepers?"

"Blood Keepers…yeah, I know what they are. They are vampires who are tasked by certain vampire families to watch over the upcoming generations of vampires, making sure the young ones follow the tradition of that certain vampire family. We have one but since no one's breaking the tradition of the Niwa clan, he has remained dormant in our ancestral house in Hakodate."

"Right."

"Are you telling me that the person who was watching you last night…"

"….The Blood Keeper of my family."

Daisuke's eyes widened. He shifted his position, fully facing Satoshi. At this, Wiz opened his eyes. He blinked at his master, who was now also looking seriously at his friend.

"…In short, he's after you because you broke your family's tradition….?"

"Yeah…and Daisuke…I'm…my family name isn't really Hiwatari…"

"What?"

"I am actually…Satoshi Hikari…"

Daisuke's eyes widened with shock. He gaped at Satoshi. For the first time, fear was evident in Satoshi's face.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yes."

"YOU'RE A HIKARI?"

"Yes."

Daisuke slumped against his couch, making Wiz roll towards Satoshi's lap. Instead of getting annoyed, Wiz crept on top of Satoshi's lap, continuing his peaceful slumber. Satoshi rubbed Wiz's fur while Daisuke continued to wallow in his shock.

"…That makes sense. You really broke your family's tradition. A Hikari acquiring a sacred maiden, wishing to live as a tamed vampire. You broke your tradition, flat out."

"I see you know my family background. In fact, it would be impossible for you not to know."

"Hell yeah, I know! Hello!? The Hikari Clan is the strongest vampire clan ever! And the only pure-blooded wild clan at that! And now, their youngest has acquired a sacred maiden? No wonder the Blood Keeper is out to get you!"

"…That's probably why I decided to tinker with my surname, making it Hiwatari from Hikari. I didn't want other vampires to think that I'm like my family. I'm…different. I don't want to be a meaningless vampire, preying on anything without fail. I want to have a purpose in life. And the only way for me to have that is by getting myself a sacred maiden whom I will treasure eternally…"

Daisuke slowly calmed down. He turned to his friend, a rational look on his face. Satoshi looked back at him.

"Okay. I understand. I get what you're trying to do. I think it's best if you tell my parents and my grandfather. They would know how to help you."

After Some Time, Azumano Back Alley Avenue…

Risa was walking alone. It was still pretty early and the sunshine felt so great. The wind was cool despite the sunny weather. It was perfect for a walk.

_Where could Satoshi be? I'm starting to get worried about him…_

While Risa was absorbed in her reverie, a pair of strong arms pulled her violently towards the back alley. The person pushed her against the wall.

Risa's eyes widened to see who her captor was.

He was tall, with fine flowing blonde hair and malicious piercing golden orbs. He was wearing a white outfit. He looked like an angel, minus the wings, but with the malevolent smirk tugging on his lips, he clearly wasn't that at all.

"It's so nice to finally meet the sacred maiden of my young master…"

"Let go of me!"

"Oh, don't you worry. I will, later…at least for now."

"Who the hell are you!?"

The man laughed sadistically. Risa was getting more and more scared by the minute.

"I'm…the guardian of young master Satoshi…'Hiwatari'.."

_Satoshi's guardian?_

"My name…is Krad."

"W-What do you want from me?"

"I want you to read something."

Krad let go of Risa. From inside his white cloak, he took out a thick dusty book. He handed it to her. Risa took the book from him.

"W-What's this?"

"It's the legacy of the young master's vampire family. Read it."

"W-Why should I?"

"You can still change your fate, you know. You can still squiggle your pathetic human body out of this mess. It'll be the best for you and for my young master. Read it."

Risa looked at the thick book she was carrying.

"How can this change my fate and-"

Risa looked up. The young man wasn't there anymore. Risa looked around and she saw no trace of the blonde man. She averted her gaze to the book.

_You can still change your fate, you know. You can still squiggle your pathetic human body out of this mess. It'll be the best for you and for my young master. Read it._

The man's words echoed in her head as she walked back towards her home. She was determined to read the book.

_If this book helps me get to know more about Satoshi, then I'll read it. All of it._

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

I was calculating and I think there will be four or five more chapters before I officially declare this fanfic finished. As you can see, the conflict starts in this chapter. Dammit, Krad is so hot. I like him more than Dark in terms of looks. Let's see how the story will progress, shall we? See you in chapter 11!


	11. The Carnal Truth

Thank you so very much for the lovely reviews. They are much appreciated. And now, here's chapter 11!

**CHAPTER 11: THE CARNAL TRUTH**

Noon, Harada Residence, Risa's Room…

Risa didn't wait for anything. She instantly sat on her chair and plopped the book open on top of her study desk. She read the title page with her mind.

_Carnal Rage: A Log of the Hikari Vampire Clan…_

Risa paused at the title. She looked at it, confused.

_The Hikari Vampire Clan? There must be some kind of mistake. Satoshi isn't a Hikari. Maybe that man made a mistake…ah well, I'll lose nothing if I continue to read this. It looks interesting…_

Risa continued to flip the pages. Arriving at the first unit, she started to read.

Meanwhile, Niwa Residence, Living Room…

Everyone was there, sitting on the plush green couches. Their maid, Towa, served them tea. Everyone had a serious look on their faces.

"I see. The first time I felt your aura, I knew something was off. You are indeed a pure-blooded vampire, a Hikari…"

Everyone turned to the eldest Niwa in the house, Daisuke's grandfather, Daiki. He was looking seriously at Satoshi, who looked at him with utmost respect. The patriarch continued to talk.

"A Hikari who acquired a sacred maiden…no wonder the family's Blood Keeper was summoned. The Hikari Clan pride themselves for being purebloods: male vampires interacting only with female vampires. They detest human interaction and have preferred to be wild all throughout the centuries they've been alive. Satoshi, do you understand what you've gotten yourself into?"

Satoshi nodded curtly.

"You are trying to break a centuries-old tradition of the most prestigious and powerful vampire clan of all time. You do know that your kin isn't that merciful towards enemies, let alone family members who try to dirty their pureblooded reputation, right?"

Satoshi once again nodded. Daisuke was surprised. Satoshi was still composed, and he wasn't even breaking a single sweat.

_This guy is made of steel, I just know it…_

The second eldest guy in the room turned towards Satoshi and was the one who spoke next.

"Knowing your clan, your Blood Keeper must be legendary. By any chance, do you know who your Blood Keeper is?"

"Kosuke, we must not pry." Emiko looked sternly at her husband.

"I know, but it will help us help him if we know who their Blood Keeper is."

"I know who our Blood Keeper is…" Everyone turned towards Satoshi and for the first time, fear was evident in his eyes and in his voice. "…He's the celestial slayer, Krad…"

At that, everyone's eyes widened with shock, and to some, fear. Towa gasped. She almost dropped the teapot she was holding. She looked at Daiki.

"K-Krad, D-Daiki-sama?"

Daiki closed his eyes. He sipped his tea before opening them once again. His shocked look was now replaced by a determined look.

"Krad eh? Then this must be destiny…"

Satoshi looked at Daiki, a confused look in his face. He was about to ask why when Kosuke spoke, answering his about to be asked question.

"Satoshi-kun, my father said that because Krad is the mortal enemy of our Blood Keeper. If you know his history then you would know that our Blood Keeper is Dark Mousy, the phantom enigma."

Satoshi was clearly surprised. He blinked a few times at Kosuke, his brain consuming the information he just imparted. "Why are you telling me this?"

Daiki turned to Kosuke. Kosuke nodded, understanding the look his father gave him. Understanding what the two were planning, Emiko gasped.

"You two, you don't mean…"

Kosuke nodded.

"Right. We have a solution for your problem, Satoshi-kun, and it would also prove to be useful to our clan if we eradicate your Blood Keeper, as his very activation threatens our whole clan. We are going to summon our Blood Keeper to fight against your Blood Keeper." Kosuke then turned to Towa. "Towa."

"Yes, Kosuke-sama?"

"Prepare the dungeon and condition Wiz for the Summoning Ritual. We'll do it tomorrow night."

"Wait, dad." Everyone turned towards Daisuke. "What good will this bring Satoshi? I mean, how will it solve his problem? It seems to me like you're just trying to eradicate the only threat to Dark."

Daiki chuckled. "Now, now, Daisuke. Once Satoshi is done marking his sacred maiden in his initiation, the Hikari clan won't be able to do anything about it. Initiations cannot be erased. What we're planning to do is to distract Krad through Dark during Satoshi's initiation. That way, he'll have his hands full trying to ward off Dark to even try to stop Satoshi."

"Oh, I see. Will that be okay with you, Satoshi?"

"It is more than okay. Thank you for your help, everyone. I will not forget this."

Meanwhile, Harada Residence, Risa's Room…

Risa's eyes were bloodshot open with shock. She was standing in front of her desk, the book lying on the floor. In the open page was a picture of a vampire eating the neck of a human.

_I..I can't believe this. All of these must be a lie. It can't be true!_

The contents of the book replayed on her mind.

_The Hikari Vampire Clan is a clan of pureblooded wild vampires who is considered as the strongest vampire clan in the past three centuries. All of its members are of pure vampire race as the males only interact with pureblooded vampire females, and so their bloodline is without a drop of mortal blood. They are the only remaining family with this kind of bloodline, as other vampires resorted to acquiring human sacred maidens to tame their inner vampiric monsters. The Hikari Clan is an exception as they kept their inner monsters intact, making them go through blood frenzies whenever their blood lusts strike them. Some of the most gruesome deaths in history were caused by the impaling process the Hikari Clan uses when eating their prey. They first suck all of their prey's blood out before eating their insides. They are without a hint of mercy and they will stop at nothing to get their share of blood and flesh. Sacred maidens are of no significance to the Hikari Clan. Oftentimes, they have tricked human virgins into becoming their sacred maidens just for the reason of them being eaten later on. Hikari males are extreme seducers and so acquiring human virgins wasn't a problem for them. They are eaten even before the promised days of initiation. To the Hikari Clan, humans are mere toys and instruments of pleasure and gratification. I, myself, am a member of this dominant clan. This tome will serve as an infinity-long memoir of the most carnal of all vampire clans. Following this is a log of its clansmen. A charm was cast upon this book, and so with every birth of a Hikari, the log is instantly updated._

A few moments earlier, Risa was horrified to see the last name logged into the tome.

_Satoshi Hikari…_

Risa fell on her knees. She couldn't accept the things she has read earlier. That Satoshi couldn't possibly be her Satoshi. There was no way. And he wasn't a Hikari to begin with. He's a Hiwatari. Besides, the vampires that book was describing were nothing like Satoshi. Satoshi was a vampire but he wasn't a bloodthirsty monster.

Or is he?

Risa's head was hurting. She was as confused as hell. Soon enough, the words the blonde man told her echoed in her head.

_You can still change your fate, you know. You can still squiggle your pathetic human body out of this mess. It'll be the best for you and for my young master. Read it._

She has read the book he gave her. And sure enough, she was starting to think twice.

Having no other alternative, Risa cried hard.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind hit the room. Risa didn't even bother to look up. She just continued to cry all her grief and frustration out. The gust of wind was Satoshi. He heard his maiden crying, and so he rushed towards her room.

Satoshi saw her sitting beside her bed, her back resting against the side table. She was crying.

"Risa, what's wrong? Why are you-"

"Stand back! Don't come near me!"

Satoshi was surprised. In her tone, he heard rage and…sadness? Risa looked at him, her beautiful face flushing red because of her tears.

"R-Risa, why? W-What happened?"

"I said don't come near me, you liar! You…you…you bloodthirsty maniac!"

Those words hit Satoshi the most. He took a step backwards. Doing so, he stepped on a rather thick material. He turned to it and he picked up the book. His eyes widened with horror upon seeing the title of the book. He immediately dropped it before rushing towards Risa. Not caring about her previous words, Satoshi hugged her tightly. Risa started to bang on his chest.

"Let go of me! I said, let go of me, you…you…you monster!"

"Risa, I can explain, if only you would listen to me and-"

"Silence! H-How could you hide all of these from me!?"

"Risa, I admit I hid some things from you but I have no intention of hurting you!"

"Oh really now? You were planning to impale me from the very start! You…you pretended to care for me by always seducing me, pretending like you actually care for me! In the end, I was just food for you!"

"No you are not. Risa, I did not pretend. I care for you!"

"So you say! B-Bastard!"

Risa continued to cry. She stopped banging on him. Instead, she was now gripping tightly on his shirt, crying her heart out. Her cries made Satoshi want to kill himself. He hugged her tightly, lending his whole body to her.

"I…I wasn't scared of you when you told me you were a vampire. F-For some odd reason, I trusted you immediately. I…In my eyes, you were always human. S-Sure, you always pop out of nowhere, but your warm hands…t-they were enough to satisfy your humanity in my eyes…"

Risa continued to sob. Her words pierced Satoshi's heart. His bangs covered his eyes as Risa continued to cry on him.

"A-And then I find out you're…you're a part of this bloodthirsty clan who tricked human virgins into being their sacred maidens, s-so that they can eat them afterwards. A-Are you planning to do that to me too? Y-You want to suck all my blood out until I die? I-Is that why you're making me your sacred maiden?"

"Risa, dammit, stop talking like that!"

"NO, YOU STOP TALKING! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOUR LITTLE CHARADE HURT ME, YOU FREAKING MONSTER! YOU-"

Risa's eyes widened when Satoshi kissed her. She pushed him but he was too strong for her. He kept on kissing her. Risa's tears continued to pour down her eyes. When Satoshi felt she wasn't responding, he broke the kiss. Risa continued to cry. Satoshi rested his head on top of Risa's left shoulder, his bangs still covering his eyes. He was still hugging her tightly.

"Risa, I won't regret the fact that I lied to you. I lied to you about my family name, but that's just about it. All of the things that happened to us weren't a lie. I meant all of it. And making you my sacred maiden, I meant that too! I'm not going to eat you, dammit! If I wanted you for your blood, I would've impaled you by now. I had all the chances I will ever need! But I didn't. Risa, come on. I care a lot for you. Dammit, I love you. I may be a vampire but I have a heart. I am unlike my kin. I do not wish to live a meaningless, bloodsucking life. I want to have a purpose. And I found that purpose in you."

Risa's eyes widened. Satoshi hugged her tightly. Risa continued to cry. Satoshi felt so weak. His head was lying limply on top of Risa's shoulder. He didn't know what to say anymore.

His eyes opened when Risa hugged him back, though not as tightly as he was hugging her.

"Satoshi…let's just stay like this…for a while…"

"Risa…"

"I…I want to calm down. I'm still hurting inside. Everything was too much for me. My head hurts and I…I'm just so confused…"

"Risa…I'll stay as long as you need me. Don't fret, my dear. Just calm down. I will not hurt you, I swear…"

Risa rested her head on top of his shoulder. She closed her eyes. Because of the fatigue, she quickly managed to sleep. Satoshi felt this. He hugged her, supporting her weight so as not to make her feel uncomfortable. He stared at the ceiling, a determined look on his face.

_There's no mistake…Krad did this. That bastard, I'll personally shred him to pieces…_

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

First drama of the fic. I hope it didn't suck.


	12. The Summoning Ritual

I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry for the 2 day wait. I've just finished Persona 4 and god, how I cried when I got the true ending. Well, enough of that, here's chapter 12!

**CHAPTER 12: THE SUMMONING RITUAL – DARK, THE PHANTOM ENIGMA**

The Next Day, Harada Residence, Risa's Room…

Risa was sleeping soundly on her bed. It was like any other morning: the sun was shining brightly and the cool wind passed through Azumano as if nothing wrong was happening. Clearly, that wasn't the case for the younger Harada.

Slowly, her eyes twitched. She opened them groggily. She sat, rubbing them in the process. She clutched her head upon feeling a throbbing sensation. That's it, her headache did not disappear.

_Uggh…My head still feels so heavy…_

At that moment, Risa remembered everything that has transpired yesterday. She discovered Satoshi's real identity and the background of his family. Them being flat out bloodsuckers. Them showing no mercy at all. Them abhorring the idea of being tamed. Them disliking humans.

_The Hikari Vampire Clan…_

Risa immediately looked around. Speaking of Satoshi, where was he?

Risa clutched the edge of her comforter tightly. She didn't want him to leave her. She was scared of everything, especially the man who presented himself as Satoshi's guardian. She knew in her heart that that man was here for a reason, and even though she has no idea what that reason was, she knew it wasn't something good.

Her eyes were starting to get teary as she bit her lower lip. She was scared as hell. Throughout the time she was with Satoshi, this was the only moment wherein his being a vampire really struck her to the core.

At that, a lone tear fell from her eye, rolling down her rosy cheek.

At that, a strong gust of wind passed through her room.

She quickly wiped that tear away, fully aware that Satoshi would appear after that gust of wind. True enough, the vampire appeared at the foot of her bed. He walked towards her. He sat beside her.

"Good morning, my dear maiden…"

Risa didn't answer him. She just looked at him. Satoshi was a bit surprised. She was staring at his eyes, a forlorn look marring her face. It's as if she was piercing through his very soul. He also noted the pools of water starting to build up in the sides of her eyes.

"Are you about to…cry?"

The answer he got was a tight embrace. Risa's hands were wrapped around his waist, her head resting under his neck. She was gripping the back of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. Satoshi's eyes widened at her actions. Nevertheless, he hugged he back with his strong right arm, locking her in completely in their embrace.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, neither of them saying a word. After a while, Satoshi spoke, the two of them still hugging each other as tightly as they were moments ago.

"Are you scared?"

Risa nodded against his chest. For the first time in his entire existence, Satoshi felt a bout of anxiety billowing from within him.

"…Of me?"

Risa waved her head. She buried her face deeper against his chest, inhaling his musky masculine scent.

Satoshi wanted to release the sigh of relief he was holding within him but he only managed a quick hitch of breath.

"Then…what are you scared of, maiden?"

Risa closed her eyes, savoring the moment. She could feel Satoshi staring at her.

"I'm…afraid of losing you…"

Satoshi's breath hitched another notch. He stared at Risa's face, then to her creamy shoulders. It was a good thing she was wearing a white camisole. It gave him enough image of the body he oh-so adored.

"I…I'm not used to life without you anymore. And…that man…I don't want him to get in the way. That's why…I cannot wait for the Initiation any longer. "

"It'll happen in a matter of days, maiden. I will require a little amount of patience."

"How many more days?"

"…Three, excluding today."

Satoshi could feel her pout against his chest. He managed to form a small smile. He rubbed her hair with his right hand, memorizing its silky feel against his hand.

"Maiden, listen to me."

His hand traveled from her hair to her shoulder, his lithe fingers heating Risa's already warm body. He was memorizing every outline of her being.

"I…"

The hand traveled down to her elbow.

"Do not plan…"

The hand traveled down to her waist, securing her in place.

"To go away…"

After Some Time…

Risa was still sitting on her bed. Satoshi was sitting behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting under her neck. If they could lounge like this for eternity, Risa would have no qualms about it.

"Satoshi, yesterday, a man cornered me in the back alley. He was the one who gave me that book. He told me he was your guardian."

Satoshi snorted.

_Guardian my ass…_

"He's not my guardian. He is, sort of. He is my family's Blood Keeper."

"Blood Keeper?"

"Yes. All the big vampire clans have Blood Keepers of their own. Usually, Blood Keepers are dormant, pretty much like mummies. They only rise when their services are needed."

"So does that mean someone from your family summoned that man?"

"Not necessarily someone. More like something. You see Risa, Blood Keepers rise when someone from the vampire clan they're serving breaks the tradition of the clan. In our case, I broke the tradition by getting myself a sacred maiden, so naturally, Krad is after me."

"Krad?"

"Yeah, that's his name. Krad, the Celestial Slayer. Risa, from now on, you need to stick with me at all times. I will never allow you to wander off on your own. It's for your own good. Since you are my sacred maiden, he'll be after you too."

Risa heard the urgency and finality in his words. She turned to his serious face and smiled her sweetest smile for him. He rested her head against his body, closing her eyes in content.

"I will stay with you. There's no need to tell me."

The two stayed in that position for the rest of the day. During that session, Satoshi told Risa all about Dark, and the summoning ritual they'll be attending tonight at the Niwa House.

Night, Niwa Residence, Dungeon…

Everyone was gathered there: Daiki, Kosuke, Emiko, Daisuke, Towa, Wiz, Satoshi, Risa, and Riku. They were all wearing black capes and were all surrounding an old wooden coffin with the mark of Dark Mousy imprinted on it. Daiki was holding a really old looking tome. Emiko was holding a black scepter with a big chunk of amethyst. Kosuke was holding chunky black necklace with a cross. Wiz was sitting on top of the coffin. He was behaved, and seemed to know what was going on.

Daiki turned to everyone, before speaking.

"Let us start the summoning ritual. Kosuke, Emiko…"

The two nodded. Emiko swung the scepter around the whole coffin. She was chanting incoherent words, pretty much like Latin. Instantly, a black pentagram appeared on the floor beneath them, engulfing everyone in the vicinity. Emiko stopped chanting. Next, Kosuke started to chant his own set of incoherent words. He swung the necklace around the whole coffin. Under Wiz, another black pentagram appeared. Kosuke stopped chanting. He put the necklace around Wiz's furry neck, the latter retaining his behavior. Kosuke turned towards Daiki. Daiki opened the tome. He started to read the chants inside the book, also in what seems to be Latin. Soon, the whole room was covered with black and purple mist. All of them could feel the strong energy emanating from within the book. After a couple of minutes, Daiki closed the tome. At once, the energy disappeared. He then placed both of his hands on top of Wiz.

"With the power vested upon me as the patriarch of the noble Niwa Vampire Clan, I call upon thee, the phantom enigma, Dark Mousy! Rise and claim your power!"

There was an outburst of strong energy throughout the room. It was so strong, everyone covered their eyes. After what seems to be an endless minute, the energy disappeared.

Everyone turned towards the middle. Standing there was a beautiful man covered in tight black clothing. He has long, messy purple hair, and he was levitating, using a pair of intimidating black wings. Wiz was nowhere to be seen. The winged man looked so ethereal. Everyone, except for the patriarch, stared at him with awe.

The ethereal angel spoke.

"…Finally, I awoke from my eternal slumber…"

"Dark..."

Dark immediately turned towards Daiki. He cocked his head sideways, a smirk adorning his lips.

"I remember you clearly years ago. You were just a baby then. And now, you're the patriarch of the clan I'm serving. Time flies. Now, what do you want me to do?"

"…I want you to eradicate Krad once and for all…"

Dark's smirk widened. He landed on the ground, folding his wings neatly.

"I've been waiting for that command for how many centuries now…"

"Do you need some more time to prepare?"

Dark chuckled.

"Who do you think you're talking to, old bag? I am Dark Mousy, and I can certainly wipe a smug Krad off this world. Just you wait…"

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

Okay, so once again I was estimating and I think I only need to write two more chapters. That's it, two more chapters and the story is finally over! Yayness!


	13. Scarlet

So, it's down to the second to the last chapter. I really appreciated the reviews and well, as much as I want to prolong this story, I have to stick to the storyline I had planned. But I can still write one-shots right? I'm accepting one-shot requests with any theme for any pairing so long as I myself support them. Anyway, here's chapter 13!

**CHAPTER 13: SCARLET**

It has been 2 days since the summoning ritual. Meaning tomorrow will be the Initiation day. For some reason, Azumano is facing a stubborn weather today: dark clouds covering the whole area, threatening people with the possibility of rain. Still, not a drop of water came from them.

Risa hated this kind of weather. All her outdoor activities like shopping were halted because of the 99.9% possibility of a rain shower. The fact that nothing's happening frustrated her. As she wasn't feeling gloomy enough, the dimness of the surrounding area made her feel all the more depressed.

It was a dark and annoying afternoon. Thunder crackled within the clouds, making no sound at all. But you can see that undeniable yellow glow. It was as if the whole town was swallowed into a mystic plasma zone.

A sigh escaped Risa's lips. She was alone in her house: the butler was out doing some grocery shopping while Riku was fulfilling an appointment with their dentist. She volunteered to watch over the house, since she knew Satoshi would be with her eventually. But as we speak, he still wasn't there.

She was sitting on her chair, staring at the tarot cards on top of her study desk. The familiar cross spread was still there and since she believed in the message the cards were relaying her, she did not put them away. She reviewed the cards.

_The Devil…_

_The Sun…_

_The Tower…_

_The Death…_

The only positive card she drew was the Sun. She did not like the other cards by themselves, what more in this kind of order.

_The Devil card is a warning to someone who is too restrained, someone who never allows themselves to get passionate or messy or wild – ambitious. As a person, the Devil can stand for a man of money or erotic power, aggressive, controlling, or just persuasive. This is not to say a bad man, but certainly a powerful man who is hard to resist. _

Recalling the meaning of the major arcane tarot cards, Risa furrowed her brows. Yes, the first card was indeed correct. A man of aggressive erotic power has certainly entered her life, and he is hard to resist. But that's not to say he's a bad guy. The first card was correct.

Next, the Sun card…

_The Sun card promises its querent glory, gain, triumph, pleasure, truth, and success. It symbolizes discoveries made fully conscious and wide awake. It is a card of intellect, clarity of mind, and feelings of youthful energy. _

Risa bit her lip and a small smile graced her lips. True enough, after Satoshi entered her life, every day has been a sunny encounter. Tomorrow always had a promise of excitement. And she is thankful for that. The second card was correct.

Next, the Tower card…

_The Tower card stands for false concepts and institutions that we take for real. When the querent gets this card, they can expect to be shaken up, to be blinded by a shocking revelation, to see a truth that one refuses to see. _

Her eyes widened with realization. True enough, again, she has been blinded by a shocking revelation in the form of a dusty book and a beautiful blonde man. Wait, did she say beautiful? Oh hell. Risa rubbed her temple. She cleared out all unnecessary thoughts.

Satoshi coming from a violent vampire clan…the truth struck her like a sword piercing through her very heart. Because of this, she almost shoved Satoshi away from her. Thank God she did not. The third card was correct.

Finally, the last card, the Death card…

_The Death card can always be seen literally, as it can really be a sign of someone's death, but figuratively, it's more likely to signal transformation, passage, and change. It indicates transition from lower to higher to highest. A card of humility, the Death humbles all, but also exults all._

If there is one card in her cross spread that frightened Risa, this has got to be it. Whenever she picks the Death, she instantly panics, especially this time. Nothing of the sort has happened to her so it only means that whatever this card is saying, it is still about to happen.

At that, Risa's mind drifted.

Meanwhile, Satoshi was running towards the Harada Residence in lightning speed. A serious look was marring his face.

_Dammit, I should have known better! I shouldn't have hunted him, knowing fully well that he'll evade me whatever means necessary! That damn bastard! He better not touch her! _

Earlier, Satoshi decided to patrol the whole town, his senses on the lookout for Krad. He felt a tiny bit of his presence and he instantly went to the outskirts of the town. Satoshi hates it when emotion gets the better of him. Damn him for falling for such a trick. And then from the outskirts, he felt Krad's entire presence heading towards the Harada Residence.

This is why he is presently running his cocky ass off.

_Dammit, if anything happens to her, I'll rip myself up and send him to hell with me…_

Meanwhile, Harada Residence…

Risa's mind was still drifting when suddenly, a wave of cold breath trailed down her nape. Goosebumps instantly surfaced in her skin. Her eyes shot open, sensing a presence right behind her.

"I now see why the young master has fallen for a human such as yourself…"

Risa quickly stood up, backing herself away from the intruder. Krad smirked in front of her, reveling in all his angelic glory. For someone who looks like an angel, he certainly was devious.

"W-What're you doing here!?"

_I didn't even hear anything! I didn't sense anyone coming or entering!_

"I am here to ask you a question. Remember the chance I gave you? Have you read the book?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Good. So, what is your answer?"

Risa's bottom lip trembled. Despite the god-like appearance of the intruder, she could feel in him a tremendous amount of malicious energy. She was scared of him, his gorgeous looks aside. And she was so sure he wouldn't like her answer. Seeing the answer in her eyes, Krad's smirk widened. He walked slowly towards her, a cynical look adorning his face.

"So…you're not going to go against my young master's will, aren't you?"

Risa gulped. With each of his advancing step, she took a backwards step of her own. Soon enough, she found her back pressed against the wall. Her eyes widened upon the realization.

"I gave you a chance to salvage your puny human life, and yet you chose to ignore my generous offer…"

Krad was merely a few steps away from her. Her body was starting to jellify with fear. Finally, Krad was standing right in front of her. He bent his tall frame closer towards her, their faces inches apart.

"And for that, you'll pay dearly…"

Risa closed her eyes. She didn't want to see what was going to happen next. At that moment, she heard a thud sound from her terrace. She could also feel Krad slowly moving away from her. She opened her eyes, and she saw Krad smirking towards the terrace. Satoshi entered the room, his face covered with cold sweat, emanating immeasurable anger.

"Well, well, well, I bid you a pleasant afternoon, young master Satoshi. This is the first time we meet face to face."

"Damn you. Get out of here now!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. I have a duty to fulfill, and I must see to it that I accomplish it, by any means necessary. I politely asked this wench to read your family book and to think this foolish thing over. And yet she still decided to stick with your dishonorable plan. You are disgracing your family's name, young master, and you don't even seem to give a damn."

"I sure as hell don't give a damn! This is what I want and no one can stop me, not my family, and most especially not YOU." Satoshi was practically hissing with anger.

Krad's malicious grin widened. He turned his back on Satoshi, looking at the frightened Risa.

"Fine. Looks like I cannot force you with words. However, keep in mind that I have more ways of doing this than one. Since you leave me with no other options, I'll do this the hard and painful way."

"Krad, you son of a bitch!"

Satoshi ran quickly towards Krad. He was about to pounce on him with his incisors when suddenly, he was thrown backwards. He looked up, only to see a thin film barrier standing in his way. He tried to penetrate the barrier but it was no use. Krad's spiritual energy was too strong.

_Dammit! At this rate, he'll…_

"Krad, I swear, if you don't leave her alone, I'll kill you!"

"I am not afraid of death, young master. I have been through it once and I do not intend to go through it again. That is why I need to fulfill my duty. The Hikari clan gave me back my life in exchange for a lifetime of servitude. I do not care for I share the same sentiments with them: pure, exotic, delicious blood lust." As he was saying this, he was walking towards Risa. "By any chance, do you know what a sacred maiden's number one characteristic is?"

"N-No…"

Krad smirked.

"All sacred maidens are virgins. A non-virgin cannot be a sacred maiden. Therefore, to solve this problem once and for all…"

Krad flashed a satanic grin towards Satoshi. Satoshi instantly understood what his words and his actions meant. He could feel his blood boiling to the point of explosion. His eyes were turning red, a surefire sign that the vampire within him was starting to wake up. He growled.

"Krad, you better not touch her! Damn you!"

"Curse me all you want, young master. That won't faze me. This is for your own good."

Krad towered in front of Risa. Risa was really scared. She trembled when Krad ran his right pointing finger along her cheeks, then to her jaw line, then down her neck. He looked sadistic.

"I haven't done this for centuries now. You better be worth the time…"

Risa gasped when Krad started to kiss her neck. She pushed him but he was too strong. He bit on her neck and the bites were nothing gentle. She winced at the sensation. When she gathered enough strength, she pushed him and she was successful. Krad immediately pinned her on the wall, kissing her mouth in the process. His kiss was bruising and selfish. He bit on her lower lip, causing it to bleed, but she did not part them for him. Her eyes were starting to water, and tears fell down her cheeks. She gasped when Krad touched her bare stomach.

That was the last straw. Satoshi wasn't planning on revealing his true self in front of Risa, but this time, it was necessary. Satoshi's eyes turned blood red, and veins started to pop along his neck. His incisors grew pointed like swords smithed to perfection. His fangs grew bigger and pointier. Krad felt the outburst of energy from behind him. He stopped his assault and turned around. He was surprised when Satoshi was already lunging in front of him, pouncing on him like a wild animal. Krad was certainly surprised.

_He has this much power? Dammit, I was instructed not to lay a finger on him! Tsch, looks like I can't retaliate at this point. I have no choice._

Satoshi was on a rampage. He was hitting Krad all over the body, and yet Krad wasn't showing any signs of pain. His blood was starting to drip on the floor, and yet he remained unfazed. Satoshi lost all sense of control. He was attacking Krad like crazy. Finally, Krad has had enough. With one sturdy throw, he managed to propel away from Satoshi. Krad was panting, blood dripping down his shoulders and torso, but there were no signs of pain in his face.

"That's it, young master. Whatever you do is futile. Physical pain is nothing against me. My body is already dead. Yes, I still possess fresh blood but I do not feel any physical pain. It's useless."

In his state, Satoshi's mind wasn't clear. All he can see was blood, and all he wanted to do was to kill.

"I didn't think you'd show her your true nature. Ah well. I cannot hurt you since you are a member of the clan I am serving. Tsch. Next time, young master, I will bring you back by whatever means necessary. Remember that."

At that Krad disappeared, his blood staining Risa's floor. Risa fell on her knees, clearly traumatized by what had transpired. Satoshi started to calm himself down. Soon, he fell on the ground, sweat covering his whole body. Risa crawled towards him and settled beside him. Satoshi saw this. He closed his eyes, a painful look scarring his tired face.

"I'm…sorry…"

"Satoshi…"

At that, Satoshi fell asleep against his own will. Turning into the Hikari that he was drained him. Risa stared at him, then to the pool of blood all around her carpeted floor. She hugged herself. Tasting the rustic liquid in dripping from her lip, she shuddered. She then stared at the blood staining Satoshi's incisors.

_Scarlet…the color of fresh blood. The color of life. How can a monster like him contain such a rich hue of scarlet?_

**END OF CHAPTER 13**

Finally, this chapter's done! I had a hard time containing myself. I just couldn't bring myself to write a rape scene. And by the way, all the tarot card info here are accurate, as I read tarot cards myself. Thanks for the support!


	14. Blood Lust

Okay, so this is the last chapter, finally, of Blood Lust. Before anything, I would like to thank those who supported this fic from the very start! I truly appreciate your enthusiasm! The much awaited lemon can be found in this chapter, so I'll do my best! Also, a fight scene between Dark and Krad will be featured so this is going to be one hell of a workload! I hope everyone appreciates it! I have advanced the timeline a little bit so this chapter will immediately start on the evening of the Initiation. BTW, it's not easy to write a good lemon. It took me 2 days of preparation, and of course, a handful of M-rated fics to get the mood going. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 14: BLOOD LUST**

From within the cold Niwa dungeon, a pair of striking purple eyes opened. In its face was a queer look – a mixture of amusement and determination. A furry bunny-like creature jumped towards him and from it came ethereal black wings. Clenching his right hand, a black sword appeared, and he brandished it with confidence. Staring at the lone window, he could see the full moon shining brightly, almost eerily. Swiping a few bangs off his face, he smirked.

"It's show time…"

At that, the wings enveloped him and he disappeared. Black feathers rested on the spot where he once stood.

Meanwhile, Niwa Residence, Living Room…

The whole Niwa family sat on the living room's plush couches. Daiki was drinking a cup of tea while reading the evening paper. Kosuke was watching the evening news with Daisuke. Emiko was quietly drinking her own cup of tea. Towa promptly served mochi to go with the tea.

Everyone heard the rumble made by the strong wind hitting the living room windows. Daiki stared at it, before looking back at his evening paper.

"It's about to begin…"

Daisuke turned to his grandfather, a worried look on his face.

"Will they be alright?"

Towa smiled comfortingly at Daisuke.

"Of course they will be, Dai-chan. I can feel Dark's presence. He's on his way there as we speak. He won't let anything happen to your friends. Just believe in him."

Meanwhile, Hiwatari Manor…

The Hiwatari Manor was situated far from the bustling center of Azumano. It stood on top of a hill in all of its antique glory, surrounded by old trees and unkempt grasslands. Old-fashioned lamp sconces adorned the place, and faint candle lights can be seen emanating from within the candy glass windows. For some reason, there was a small clock tower on top of the manor's roof. Visitors would surely run away at first sight.

Dark landed on top of the roof, a couple of steps away from the clock tower. He stared at it, before smirking.

"What a house. No wonder the boy wants to stray away from his family. Ah well. This is the perfect setting for a final combat."

Dark took out a black feather from his sword. It flashed a purple light. He threw it directly towards the clock. Upon contact, there was a blinding white flash. After the flash, Krad stood in front of the clock tower, a couple of steps away from Dark. Upon seeing Dark, Krad smirked.

"I see you've been sent here to stop me from doing my task…"

"That's very sharp of you. We can also put it this way: I came here to end your existence once and for all."

"That's actually a better reason. It makes me want to taste your blood more. But I am not stupid like you. First things come first. I won't waste my time playing with you while there is still something for me to do."

Krad was about to levitate away from Dark when suddenly, a black force barrier stopped him from doing so. He landed back on his previous position. He scowled at Dark.

"I should have known you planned something like this."

Dark smirked.

"I won't let you get away from me, not this time. Your earthly life ends here tonight."

At that, Krad clenched his right hand. A white sword appeared and he brandished it bravely towards Dark.

"Come, Dark! Let me taste your blood!"

The two ephemeral beings flew towards each other in full speed, their swords clashing against each other. Feathers were starting to fly everywhere as the two continued their heated sword battle. No one was giving up as they both were struggling to hurt the other, without much success as they both have battle prowess.

Dark smirked at Krad in the middle of a supremacy struggle.

"Why don't you just let the boy do what he wants to do? It's his life and no one else can decide for him."

"What he wants to do is none of my business. I am merely following orders. You should know better than to act against your master's better judgment."

"Oh so you're a slave now? I'm losing the little respect I have left for you."

"What I do is none of your concern. But keep talking as this will be your last chance to do so."

"Tsch. You are no fun. Where's the liberated Krad I knew centuries ago?"

Dark swung his sword and somersaulted backwards. He then threw a magical black feather towards Krad, who evaded successfully. The latter flew swiftly towards Dark, resuming the once heated sword fight. Dark continued to taunt Krad.

"So you completely sold your soul to a bunch of bloodsucking weirdoes. I pity you. If I were you, I'd rather remain a corpse than to follow a bunch of twisted, mindless, spineless fools."

"Their power attracted me, and I'd rather serve them than serve a lowly vampire clan like the one you're serving."

"Insult me all you want but when you insult the people who treated me like family, and not a slave, you're crossing the line."

The heated sword battle continued. Several roof tiles were already disintegrating. Soon enough, both emitted large amounts of spiritual energy, causing a small explosion. Alas, the sword fight continued.

Meanwhile, Satoshi's Room…

Satoshi's room was very spacious for a single person. The walls were painted black, and so was the flooring. A king-sized bed was placed in the far middle part of the room and other essentials can be found inside: a closet, a desk, a chair, a couch, a tea cabinet, and rows of bookshelves. Candles were all over the place. For a room inside an old manor, the place seemed squeaky clean. No cobwebs or the like.

Underneath the bed, a purple pentagram shone.

Risa was lying on the bed, wearing her normal day clothes: a zip-up blouse and a skirt. Satoshi was wearing his normal day clothes too: a body-hugging black turtleneck and a pair of black pants. He towered on top of her, smoldering Risa with his warm, lustful gaze.

"S-So…this is what you meant by the Initiation…"

Risa gulped. Her cheeks were blushing profusely. It hasn't even started and yet she was already sweating. She was looking directly at Satoshi's eyes, falling prey under his intense gaze. At her innocence, Satoshi smirked in amusement.

"Yes. What's the matter? You were so looking forward to it a few days back…"

His tone was silky and seductive, so much so that Risa couldn't even retort. Her throat had gone dry, thanks to the beautiful creature caging her down. She yelped a little when Satoshi inched closer towards her. He planted a chaste kiss on her lips before proceeding to her ear.

"Shall we start?"

Risa knew she wanted this but a part of her was scared, a huge one at that. Despite her expertise in boys and shopping, this was her first time doing this sort of thing. But she didn't want to lose to him.

"Asking a girl that is so unromantic. Everything must be spontaneous…" she whispered back. It took her a lot of guts (and air) to be able to string a sentence given the current situation. Satoshi chuckled.

"Okay then, spontaneous it is…"

Risa gasped when Satoshi planted wet kisses on the skin connecting her ear and neck. This early and she was already moaning in pleasure. She felt his body pressed hard against hers, and the thought heated her more down there. Satoshi moved towards the neck under her chin, sucking on a particular sensitive part. His hands were wandering all over her body. His right hand stopped on her right thigh and as his kiss got lower, his hand moved higher. Risa squirmed against his rough touch.

Satoshi continued to kiss Risa's collarbone but he was abruptly stopped when Risa held him in the face, making him move towards her beautiful one. Without a second thought, Risa kissed him hard and passionate. Satoshi growled against the kiss and he completely dominated over her. Hungrily, passionately, and needily, he kissed her back, his ardor increasing with each thrust of his tongue. He tasted her sweet hot cavern, exploring it like a navigator beholding his price. She pulled her head closer, and the endless friction they emitted on each other caused them to both sizzle.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but they had to stop. The need for air was becoming overwhelming. Both panted hard.

"D-Didn't you know that foreplay is essential? I g-guess a vampire still d-does things the primitive way…"

"When I'm done with you, you'd wish to experience the 'primitive way' every time we do this…"

Risa removed Satoshi's turtleneck, revealing a well-toned body – hard, chiseled, delicious. Her fingers lazily touched his chest, memorizing every outline. Satoshi ached under her touch. What she was doing was simple, and yet it had a ground shaking effect on his body. When she started to suck on a sensitive part on his neck, he lost half of his mind.

Satoshi wasted no time. His hands resumed their work, exploring her creamy thighs, touching her where his touch hurt the most. Every smooth contour was explored by his needy fingers. The need to feel her, to taste her, to make her scream his name in ecstasy – everything was starting to cloud his already lustful mind. He had no idea before that giving in to such pleasures could feel so surreal.

His mouth lightly grazed the valley between her chest and she hitched a breath as soon as the realization struck her. With his mouth, he unzipped her blouse, the zipper traveling downwards painfully slow. With every inch of exposed skin, she could feel his hot breath caressing her sensuously. When the zipper traveled down to the lowest point, he managed to completely get the blouse off her.

She was wearing a simple bra but she had no idea how much the sight turned him on. Sure, every night, he watched her sleep, sometimes in only her camisole, but God knows how much blood traveled down his hotspot, seeing her lying on his bed, his for the taking. Wanting to see more of her, he focused all of his attention on her skirt, and how to get rid of it.

Risa's upper body felt cold but she gasped when she felt the warmth on her lower body. From the side, Satoshi used his mouth once again to unzip her skirt. When the zipper reached the lowest point it could travel to, he licked the newly revealed skin. He took it off with one swift action. Seeing his trophy wet and wanting, all hell broke loose.

Satoshi once again attacked her mouth, kissing it harder than ever. He made her mouth melt against him, pressing his body against hers, fitting into her like one perfect puzzle. Feeling her softness against him, he was totally brought to the edge.

To Risa, no other feeling felt perfect. Being the hopeless romantic that she was, she has waited for this moment since God knows when. While he manically assaulted her lips, she played with his hair, some of its strands tangling with her slender fingers. Satoshi groaned against her mouth. As if to punish her, he grinded his hip against hers, letting his erect manhood graze her wet core momentarily. Risa moaned with need against him. Still kissing, she rubbed the nape of his neck, before grazing her nails against his back. Never before has his body felt so alive and kicking.

While kissing her neck, his hands busily unclasped her bra. He took it off no problem, and Risa wondered why he did everything perfectly. Wasting no time, his mouth enjoyed her left mound, while his hand massaged the other. Risa moaned in delight, pushing his head harder towards her needy body. If it was humanely possible to melt into a puddle, she would have done so by now. Satoshi wetted her other mound, his tongue expertly teasing the hard pink bud, sucking on it like it was the most natural thing on earth. Risa arched her body with pleasure, and soon, another electrifying friction happened between their private parts. Satoshi grew harder. He wanted to thrust into her – yes, with her underwear still on. The need was that intense.

Risa moaned when Satoshi took her underwear off, swiftly cupping her core with his enthusiastic right hand. He rubbed her up and down, making Risa arch her body deliciously. He was surprised to see hers shaved – as if she actually prepared for this night. It was not necessary but it made her more appealing and delectable.

"S-Satoshi, I…-"

Her statement was replaced by a loud moan when Satoshi's mouth attacked her wet core, sipping, licking, and biting. His wild instincts made him devour her whole without a second thought. The smell of her was enough to drive him mad with wanting, let alone the sweet taste of her. His tongue thrusted in and out of her, tying knots on her stomach. The need for him to fill the only space between them increased, so much so that she was willing to beg him for it.

When Satoshi finally ended her torture, Risa knelt before he could react. She wanted to make him feel the mind blowing pleasure he gave her. She knelt in front of him, her chocolate brown locks making waves on her shoulders. Satoshi stared at the goddess in front of him. He groaned when she kissed his hardened manhood against the pants. Wanting to fulfill her vixen pleasure, he let her take his pants off, along with his boxers. She decided it was time for her to bring down her own hammer of justice on him.

She teased him by licking his tip first. Satoshi bit back a loud growl. She continued to do it, and he was starting to get frustrated. He wanted her to devour all of his length. Feeling his tension, Risa swallowed him whole, tasting him in the process. Satoshi, for the first time, felt weak against a human – a young human lady. His primitive side was unleashed. He pushed Risa, pinning her on the bed, entering her with one swift thrust. Risa moaned in agony. Satoshi felt a barrier inside her snap, and he saw her momentarily writhe in pain. He kissed her nose chastely and gently, apologizing for whatever pain he inflicted on her.

Soon, the pain was replaced by the need for movement. Satoshi felt her inner walls hog his gorged manhood, and so he slammed into her without restriction. Risa moaned with exotic pleasure. Faster, harder, he gave her what she wanted, and how fast she wanted to receive it. They could feel the tension building up, and both of them were feeling the peak point of release.

With one hard slam, they both released, feeling the warmth unite their clamoring bodies. The pleasure was too much. Satoshi fell flat on top of her, carefully angling his body so as not to crush her feminine frame. Risa panted against him. Seeing that this was the golden opportunity, Satoshi bit Risa hard on the neck. She flinched. Minimal blood flowed, but with one lick, the wound healed. The black mark turned purple, signaling the success of the Initiation.

"S-Satoshi…was this what you longed for?"

"Yes, maiden, and you gave it to me. You silenced my inner monsters, and for that, I thank you wholeheartedly."

"Does this mean Krad will…"

"Yes, even without Dark sealing him, he will eventually vanish. He failed his mission, and so he will be dismissed accordingly…"

True enough, a couple of white feathers adorned the roof of the manor. Dark bitterly stared at it.

"You failed. This is what you get for blind loyalty…"

The black-winged angel turned around. He stared at the moon. It was shining ethereally.

"Never have I seen the moon look so alive…"

**THE END**

Finally, I finished the story. Once again, thank you for the support and I hope I did not disappoint anyone. It was my first time writing a lemon, so ease on the flames.


End file.
